Glisten
by BetweenDreamsAndReality
Summary: After pulling a few harmless pranks on each other, Alfred F. Jones, prefect for Gryffindor, and Arthur Kirkland, outcast of Slytherin, are forced to become each others "angels" for angels weeks. Little did they expect to fall hopelessly in love in the process. Hetalia and Harry Potter Crossover. Pottertalia AU. Main pairings: UsUk and a few on the side.
1. Of welcomes and surprises

**In honour of the beginning of the new term at Hogwarts, I have decided to bestow upon you a new crossover fanfiction! Yeah~**

**This is my first ever crossover fanfiction so I hope you like it xD**

**Warnings: Light language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Ah," Alfred F. Jones sighed in satisfaction after breathing in the fumes from the Hogwarts express. Never has he missed the smell of fresh air as much as he did after anxiously sitting on the express in what felt like years to the American. The sight of the famous Hogwarts castle soaring in front of him made Alfred's eyes glaze over in anticipation. "Finally home," he said. He looked over the shoulder of his Gryffindor robe for his half-brother, Matthew. Matthew heaved his red trunk, along with Alfred's, off of the train and before standing beside the sapphire eyed blonde.

"Always a dreamer," Matthew panted. Although the two were half-brothers, Alfred and Matthew could pass for twins. The two had the same 1.75m body frame and wheat blonde hair that reached their broad shoulders. The only variation between the two was that Matthew's eyes were lavender while Alfred's were sapphire.

Alfred wrapped his black cloaked arm around his brother. "I'm not a dreamer, I just like food," he defended. He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his tongue immaturely. Although he was entering their fifth year at Hogwarts, Alfred was just as immature as those entering their first year.

The Canadian-raised brother chuckled. "You are still hungry after all of that food you ordered on the ride here?" he asked. On the train ride, Alfred managed to eat four caldron cakes, ten jelly slugs and eighteen chocolate frogs which confused his brother on how he still had an appetite after all of those confections.

"Maybe," Alfred said, the word lingered in the September air.

"Is that me favorite boisterous American?" a Scottish accented voice called from across the crowded and bustling Hogsmeade station.

Alfred spun around to see a red head garbled in a Gryffindor robe shouting for him. "Yes it is, Seamus," he said.

Seamus Kirkland wrapped his cloak draped arms around the American and ruffled his golden tresses. Seamus and Alfred were great friends even though Seamus was in his seventh year. He was the eldest of his family and originated of Scottish heritage. "Oi Mattie. You trust me with this one, don't you?"

"If you take him off my back, that is," Matthew retorted. Unlike Alfred and Seamus, Matthew William Jones was sorted in the Hufflepuff house back in their first year due to his relaxed and sympathetic personality. Alfred, on the other hand, was a born Gryffindor due to his hero complex.

"Atta boy. Oi Alfred, we're got a new one this year."

Alfred chuckled at the thought of having another Kirkland to deal with; as if five weren't enough to deal with. "Does your mother ever quit?"

"Not until she gets a girl," Seamus teased. "Art's different though. He's in your year."

"A fifth year?" he asked. He could not remember another one of them in all of the times he visited the Kirkland residence for breaks. "How come I've never seen him before?"

Seamus shrugged. "Went to a different academy."

"Why didn't he just come here in the first place?"

Seamus shrugged again. "'e was living with his father, what a bloke. His father was killed so now he's here."

"I'm so sorry," Matthew said earnestly. He placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder for sympathy.

The redhead waved his hand in the air. "No need," he scoffed. "Art didn't like him anyways ,and neither did we."

"Can we go in already?" Alfred groaned shifting his weight to his left leg. He placed a hand on his rumbling stomach. "I'm starving!"

Seamus laughed and patted the American's back. "Oi Alfred. Let's go watch me brother be sorted."

"Race ya!" Alfred shouted. The two Gryffindors ran into the great hall leaving Matthew alone.

_Great, _Matthew thought struggling to lug all three trunks to their proper rooms.

* * *

"Al, nice to see you again," Seamus' brother, Angus said. Angus Kirkland was the second eldest of the Kirkland family and twin to Owain Kirkland. The two Irish brothers shared the same piercing green eyes, as did most Kirklands, and messy light red wired hair.

Alfred and Seamus plopped down on the benches to the Gryffindor table next to the other Kirklands. It was a Hogwarts tradition to hold a beginning of the school year feast in the bucolic grand hall.

"Do you think you are going to get picked to be a prefect?" Owain asked, his elbows propped on the mahogany dining table piled with platters of assorted meals.

Alfred shrugged and shoveled a turkey leg onto his plate. As much as he loved his mother's cooking, there was something, pardon the pun, magical about the food at Hogwarts. "I hope so. Then I'd be a hero with Seamus and Gavin."

"Don't get your hopes up, kid. Being a prefect is a hard job." Gavin chuckled at the fifth year's enthusiasm. Gavin Kirkland was the fourth eldest and was the prefect for Gryffindor his fifth year and hoped to continue being it for his sixth. The Welch brother had hair colored a light orange and his eyes were a lighter shade of green than the others.

Alfred rolled his sapphire eyes and shoved a piece of turkey meat into his mouth. "Yeah, showing the first years around and getting extreme benefits. Sounds hard," he said dripping with sarcasm.

"It probably is, seeing at how annoying they are," Peter, the youngest Kirkland, explained. Unlike his eldest three brothers, Peter Kirkland had sandy blonde hair reaching his ears and sea blue eyes. The only thing that connected him to the others were their obnoxiously large eyebrows.

"How do you think we felt last year?" Angus explained. His hand snaked around the assortment of trays to the loaves of sweet corn bread grabbing two and placing them on his plate.

Peter scowled thinking back to his previous year as a first year. "I was _not_ as annoying as them."

"Yes you were," Owain stated and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Attention students! The sorting ceremony will now begin, aru!" Headmaster Wang announced and held up one hand and silenced the murmuring crowd. Yao Wang was a highly appreciated amongst the wizarding world and happily accepted the school's offer to be headmaster, as he attended the school when he was young. Yao was of Chinese origin having raven black hair that tied shambolically to the side and copper brown eyes. "Let us begin with singing our sorting hat song."

"In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The Founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

Knitted by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The Four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor,

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But the discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

And they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you…

Let the sorting now begin."*

"It gets better and better every year," Headmaster Yao said clapping his hands in appreciation. "We will start off with our youngest wizards," he explained reading off a list of names of first year wizards.

Angus groaned and took a bite of some sort of mystery meat. "This is going to take forever! Why can't 'e start with the eldest?"

Student after student was called, each placed into one of the four houses. Each time a Gryffindor was called, the house cheered and welcomed the young wizard with open arms. Finally, Headmaster Wang announced "Arthur Kirkland."

A platinum blonde haired student walked up to the sorting hat stool. Aside from his overly large eyebrows and striking emerald eyes, Arthur could barely pass as a Kirkland. Arthur was scrawny and petite compared to his family.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "_That's_ your brother?"

"Shh," Seamus hissed. He began nipping at his fingertips out of anxiety.

Alfred rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the student trying on the talking headwear, infatuated by his appearance.

"Hmmm," the sorting hat pondered in a raspy voice. "Slytherin!"

The six Gryffindors looked dumbfounded at this. All Kirklands were known to be Gryffindors and there was no mistake about that.

"What!?" Arthur shouted. "A Slytherin? But I am a Kirkland and Kirklands are always Gryffindors."

"That does not change my decision," the hat said stubbornly.

The blonde haired boy pouted and walked to the Slytherin table. The room fell silent as all watched the scowling student with judging eyes.

Headmaster Wang clapped his hands together. "Classes begin tomorrow at nine sharp. Please do not be late, aru."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: ****This chapter is more of a prologue beginning type thing more than anything and I promise, promise, promise chapters will be longer. **

******I think I might end up continuing this story. **

******Seamus=Scotland**

******Angus=Ireland**

******Owain=N. Ireland**

******Gavin=Wales**

***This is the sorting hat song from The Order of the Phoenix***

**Hint: Do not skip over the song, it is very important plot point!**

**I do not own the cover photo, yet I cannot find the original source. I give full credit to whoever drew it and you are an amazing artist!**

**Please vote on my profile for which Disney inspired fic I should write~**

**Also please review to know if I should continue or not.**

**I hope to see all of your wonderful readers for next chapter!**


	2. Of pixies and conversations

**Sorry about not updating this story in over a month and a half. **

**Urg. Classes are so hard and time-consuming!**

**Without further ado...I present my latest (and not so greatest) chapter of Glisten! **

**Warnings: Some language. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Sorry that I am late," a British voice said between labored breaths. Wrapped tightly around his arms were loose papers flying from his four unraveling volumes of magic books. His blonde wiry hair was completely disheveled to match his wrinkled uniform. Dark circles engulfed his bloodshot peridot eyes and even despite this, everyone thought he was simply breathtaking.

"Just take a seat," Professor Brangski explained and pointed to the empty seat behind Alfred. Ivan Brangski was a frightening man hailing from the, now, Russian Federation. It could be his hair lacked any pigment besides a greying white that reached only to his ears. Or it was possibly the tattered, blood stained scarf he wore around his thick neck to cover his wry smirks and his history as a Slytherin. However, the professor's healthy big-boned body, complete with an eerie purple aura, what was scared his students the most and forced few to drop his class. Those who did ended up in the only available, and quite pathetic, herbology class. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the dark arts is always a posing threat that we must learn to tame," he rambled and began to mark the board with white chalk.

"Psst. Hey, you're Artie right?" Alfred asked turning around in his wooden chair.

Arthur rolled his emerald eyes and ignored the American's question. He could see why this seat was, in fact, empty: the lad never kept quiet or still. The Briton opened his fresh leather notebook and began scrawling notes with an odd green-feather quill.

"Hey, dude," the American said a bit louder this time.

"What!?" he gritted under his teeth, trying to listen to Ivan speech on pixies.

"Name's Alfred. I'm pretty close with your brothers," he said and held out his hand for Arthur to shake.

He snorted. "I'd really prefer to pay attention," Arthur mumbled and scribbled something onto his paper.

Alfred pouted and tuned in to his professor's explanation.

"Since you are all, in fact, five year students I will start you with more advanced creatures. Pixies, while elegant in appearance, they are quite dangerous. Do not be fooled by their exterior," he warned and took out a cage of blue tinted pixies all clawing to be released from their hold. "I will be passing around the cage. Do _not_ open this cage, unless you want five points to be deducted from your house points."

Since Alfred and Arthur were situated in the back of the classroom, they would be last to see the pixies. This, inevitably, gave them time to whisper to each other.

"Hey Artie! Do you like Hogwarts so far?" Alfred's obnoxious voice boomed. So much for subtle.

Arthur rolled his jaded eyes. "It is Arthur, not your ridiculous nickname, and no. I would much rather prefer the halls of England."

"But you have to admit the food is fucking amazing!"

"Yes, I can tell that you like the food," he retorted acerbically. The Slytherin scowled as his emerald eyes scanned the not-so-thin American. "Although, I prefer homemade scones and earl grey tea to your house elf made nonsense."

The blue eyes blonde rolled his eyes. "Scones? Really? Those things are so disgusting!"

"They are not disgusting!" the Briton defended. "Although I wouldn't expect an _American _to enjoy fine cuisine."

Alfred laughed. "You call that 'fine cuisine'?" he asked imitating a fake British accent.

"Much better than those horse burgers."

"_Ham_burgers," he corrected.

Arthur snorted and locked his arms above his chest. "Same bloody thing."

Alfred pouted. _No wonder he's a Slytherin,_ Alfred thought to himself._ He's nothing like his brothers!_

"Here Al!" a blonde Gryffindor said and propped the cage on Alfred's table.

"Aw, look at the cute pixies," he cooed and stuck his finger into the cage and tickled one of the enraged pixies. Predictably, it bit his finger and left a red mark just above his nail. "Ow," Alfred said and licked the coppery blood off his finger.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Bloody git," he muttered under his breath.

Lucky for him, Alfred was too oblivious and preoccupied to hear him and pushed the cage towards him with a grin.

Arthur's curious emerald eyes peered through the grey metal bars. Inside were about twenty blue bodied pixies, no taller than ten centimeters, void of any wings.

Arthur grabbed the cage by its handle and stood up to return the cage to Professor Brangski. Unfortunately, the cage sprung open and the pixies fluttered around the room. Their small figures allowed them to flutter around the stone hall room, managing to shatter a few irreplaceable items.

Most of the students quickly fled the room screaming and flailing their arms in the September air.

"Ahh!" Arthur shouted as his hair was pulled viciously by two pixies. _As if this day couldn't get any worse, _he thought to himself.

"Immobulus," Ivan recited. The tip of his wand blazed a cobalt radiance, which illuminated the room and made most of the cerulean-bodied pixies stopped mid-air. "Arthur say the freezing spell."

"What!?" Arthur asked still harassed by the two remaining pixies. "I don't know that!"

"Immobulus," Alfred said and the two remaining pixies stopped with the flick of the Gryffindor's wand.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his untamed tresses.

Ivan's amethyst eyes narrowed, yet a child-like smile remained plastered on his face. "Now who did this?"

"It wasn't me!" Alfred shouted warily. "Artie was the last one with it."

"Yeah...but Alfred had it before me! He obviously sabotaged it so I would get in trouble! And it is Arthur, not Artie!"

"I _saved_ you! I'm your _hero_! Why are you accusing me of doing this?" Alfred asked defensively.

"Because, Mr. _Hero_, you just wanted to look like _you _saved the day. You obviously did it on purpose."

"Did not," Alfred whined as if he was of seven years.

Ivan groaned. "I have had enough of this nonsense! Five points deducted from both houses and that is final!"

The two pouted, glaring their gem-like eyes at the other.

* * *

"Uh!" Arthur groaned as he slammed his books onto his dark mahogany nightstand table.

His roommate, Gilbert, looked up from feeding his small pet canary. Gilbert Beilschmidt was not the smarted of students at Hogwarts, but certainly the one of the most cunning. The German student flaunted pale skin to match his abnormally white strands of hair. His ruby eyes danced from the cage to his roommate. "What's wrong, eyebrows?"

Arthur's green eyes glared at the albino. "Don't call me that," he gritted through his teeth. If he was not so angry about his dark arts class, he would have slapped that smirk off of Gilbert's face.

"Rough day, I'm guessing?" Gilbert asked rolling onto his stomach.

Arthur frowned. "You could say that. It's that stupid Gryffindor kid."

"You're going to have to be more specific than that," Gilbert retorted. "All Gryffindors are fucking idiots."

"That American git," he spat. Just saying the bloke's name made a shiver run up his spine.

"Oh, Alfred. Yeah, he's a prefect now," the German Slytherin explained. "So what did he do, make fun of your eyebrows?"

Arthur shot him another dark glare. "No. He made me look helpless in front of the entire class."

"Doesn't take much skill," Gilbert snorted.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

The albino sighed. "Look, kid, you are like a one year taking classes designated for five year students. You barely know any magic and for god's sake you are reading Hogwarts: A History. Nobody in the right mind reads that!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I will have you know that I finished that book."

"See, this is what I am talking about! You just need some practice."

"Are you going to help me?"

Gilbert laughed. "Of course not, why would I do that? I have more important things to do."

"Like what?" Arthur asked cocking an eyebrow. "Getting pleasure from reading those magazines or harassing your Hungarian friend?"

Gilbert pouted. "Fine, but only this one time."

* * *

"Al, are ye okay? You hardly touched your dinner," Seamus noted with a worried look. The eldest Kirkland was always looking out for the American when his brother was not around, probably because Matthew begged the Scottish Gryffindor to make sure Alfred would stay out of trouble. Anyhow, the American was not fazed because they were practically family.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alfred said. His fork circled around the plate, moving the delectable food around.

Angus rolled his peridot eyes. "Doubt it."

"Yeah, ye seem out of it," Gavin explained and took a large bite out of his goat's leg.

Alfred leaned in and whispered "promise you won't get mad?"

The Kirklands nodded in sync.

"It's Arthur!" he exclaimed flailing his hands in the warm air of a Scottish September. "He's so infuriating."

Seamus laughed. "Welcome to our world!"

"So…you're not mad?" Alfred asked curiously. He surely thought that the others would be enraged when he talked so low about one of their family members. When he was a second year, Alfred made the mistake of teasing Gavin about his voice going through puberty. Let's just say he ended up with a black eye until Christmas time.

Peter chuckled. "We don't like that jerk."

"So what did 'e do to ye?"

"He accused me of setting free some pixies in Brangski's class! And Brangski totally believed him and deducted five points from our house! Worst of all I had to save him anyways."

"Well…he was never very good at magic," Seamus admitted and twiddled his thumbs.

"Nobody's even heard of that dumb school his fuck of a father took him to," Owain explained.

"Maybe he's a muggle," Peter added.

"Peter," Seamus scolded and slapped his youngest brother's back with his palm. "Even about Art, we do _not_ say that!"

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Well…it's true! Nobody has ever seen him perform magic."

"Wait!" Alfred interjected. "I think Peter may be on to something…"

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Ooh what is Alfred planning?**

**I'm not really sure how I think about this ending. It was glazed over a bit and sort of a mix between a cliff-hanger and just an awful ending :(**

**And yea for Gilbert's (and the just as awesome Gilbird's) first appearance! Yes, he is a Slytherin and he is Arthur's roommate! **

**(BTW: this fic is going to include PruHun, GerIta, RoChu and Franada on the side)**

**Also I moved this fic from the crossover section into the regular section since this story does NOT include any HP characters. Sorry :( it just doesn't work well :/**

**Time to reply to my lovely reviewers:**

**CartoonCouples101: Thank you! **

**Yanelle: Well...the Kirklands are known to be a family of all Gryffindors. However, since Arthur is not one, he is outcasted by the entire school xD**

**Francy pants: Oh you will find out ;)**

**alguien22792: I hope this is satisfactory~**

**detima1: I'm sorry, I just have a lot of classes. I will try to update this more ((I JUST NEED MORE MOTIVATION!))**

**Now that is over...**

******In case anyone is curious, the results of the poll are on my profile and I have begun writing a few of the stories. I hope to publish some of them before this month is over!**

**Thank you for reading/favourting/alerting/reviewing! I love all of you so much!**

**I'll leave you guys and go back to listening to VOCALOID songs~**

**I hope to see you for the next chapter!**


	3. Of pigs and punishments

**Dear amazing-as-Prussia readers,**

**Sorry for not updating!**

**(I know I say that a lot but I have really hard classes this year).**

**I had this poorly written for a few months now but I was too lazy to edit it before this morning xP**

**I was seriously going to update earlier but I am having problems with fanfiction and I had no power Friday urg...**

**Seriously sometimes ff is working all fine and well and then the next it crashes.**

**This kind of pisses me off. But what can I do? **

**In any case, I hope you are all well, and enduring life.**

**I really hope you enjoy my newest update to _Glisten_! **

**Warnings: I think there is some language and some RoChu if you squint really hard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Is he really a muggle?"

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that yesterday."

"A muggle?"

"Who?"

"Arthur Kirkland, who else?"

As if on cue, Arthur shuffled into the defense against the dark arts classroom. His black robe was wrinkled to match his uncombed, wiry blond hair whose tips fell just inches away from his blood shot eyes. His untamed eyebrows furrowed together as he noticed the students grew quiet or gossiped in hushed tones to their peers. He had never heard the ornate halls of the academy so silent whenever he walked by - the only apparent sound being heavy footsteps and laughter –and if he did not know any better, he would believe the entire class was mute. The English student had really come to despise this school, preferring to rather attend a muggle school than this torture, and especially the students.

Arthur rolled his emerald eyes at the students, choosing to ignore them rather than incite their interests with his vicious scowls. He sifted through the novel _Through the Looking Glass_ with his small, pale hands until he found his bookmark. He could not fathom what lie was swarming around the chambers of the bucolic school about the Kirkland brother that kept the classroom so quiet.

A student adorned in Ravenclaw robes tapped Arthur on the shoulder. "Arthur, right?"

Arthur scowled bitterly. "Yeah," he said, his eyes still focused on the small print of the novel. He had just reached the part when the lion and the unicorn begin to fight, one of his favorite sections, as it is an allusion to his favorite nursery rhyme when he was just a child no older than four. Although the 'magic' in a muggle's mind was far from the reality of it all, Arthur cannot help but be entranced – his schoolmates would always tease him that there was a bit of Alice in him – by a muggle's fantasy.

After a moment of silence, the stranger blurted "Francis."

"I did not ask for your name," Arthur said tartly. In addition to staying up until the sky dawned a luminescent cherry pink, the English student unexplainably loathed Frenchmen, more than Americans, if feasibly possible. Call it envy or pure hatred, Arthur had always been bitter towards their slender figures or their suave language or their fashion without rhyme or reason; which is why he was acting so acrimonious towards Francis.

"It would have been polite to at least look at me," Francis explained. His hand grabbed his hip with an exhale that mocked a stance of an angry wife, not an adolescent Ravenclaw.

Arthur gazed up from his book for no more than a minute before returning to the torn pages. Despite his hatred towards Frenchman, even Arthur could not deny Francis' attractive appearances. His hair was a splendid shade of sunflower yellow that would put countless crowns to shame, tied effortlessly back with a violet ribbon. His eyes were a shade of aquamarine only visible on cloudless days to match his Ravenclaw robes that were ironed and pressed. On his chiseled chin were subtle hairs to enhance his sculptured jawline. His appearance was definitely impressive; however Arthur's sour mood took precedence.

"Happy?" Arthur scowled.

"Exuberant," Francis explained, sarcasm pricking each syllable from his poised lips. He propped his elbows on Arthur's desk, leaning his whole slender frame across the table which came inches to the Englishman's head. "What could possibly be more enticing than I?"

"Oh I could name many things: torture, exorcism, death…"

Francis rolled his unnaturally blue eyes; he was, after all, just trying to be a gentleman towards the Slytherin student. "I meant your book."

"What about it?" Arthur asked with an arched eyebrow.

Francis leaned in closer to get a better view of the front title. "_Through the Looking Glass_? Is that a spell book?"

"No," Arthur said and curled his lip to reveal his unnaturally large canine teeth. "It is just a novel."

Francis laughed and erecting his body into an upright position. "A novel?"

"Are you daft? I said it was a novel, must I repeat it?"

"A novel, is that right?"

"Have you not heard of it?"

Francis shook his head once.

"Of course not, you uncultured Frenchman," Arthur muttered under his breath. "It is a classic feat in literature."

"What is it about?"

"Nothing you would understand," Arthur grumbled, his nose already hiding in his book.

"Come on," Francis began in a friendly voice. "You have to tell me, _Arthur_."

"If it will get you off my back," Arthur huffed. "It is a fairy tale: a story about magic."

"Who wrote it? Anyone famous?"

"Lewis Carroll! You must be daft if you do not know him."

Francis shook his head. "Is he a modernist wizard author? I have never-"

"No, he is a muggle," Arthur interrupted with a shrug. He could not listen to one more French tainted word from that man's mouth; all he wanted was to read in peace and quiet.

"So you are a muggle," Francis accused.

Arthur's jade eyes widened and he slammed the book down on the table, managing to tear a bit of the spine. "What did you just call me?" he gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Well, you certainly act like one," Francis scoffed dismissively. The Ravenclaw student could not remember the last time he had seen a student read a muggle novel unless they were mudbloods. Francis snatched the book from Arthur and held it limp by its spine. "Alfred was right."

Arthur clenched his fists, turning the knuckles white. "Alfred?"

"Yes," he said bobbing his blond coils up and down.

Arthur clenched his fists and fished into his pockets for his wand, ready to expose Francis into the slimy reptile he was. Lucky for him, the American happened to stroll in casually, whistling a tune from the play _Oklahoma_.

"I'll show you who's a muggle," Arthur exclaimed and pointed his wand at the American.

Before the Gryffindor had time to respond, a yellow glow emitted from Arthur's wand. The haze swarmed around Alfred like angry bees, engulfing the big-boned student. When the miasma of gold lifted, the American was replaced with a squealing pig, Gryffindor robes splayed out at its hooves.

"Arthur! Alfred!" Professor Brangski exclaimed quite appalled at his students. "You know transfigurations are prohibited on campus."

"But…I…" Arthur stuttered.

"To Headmaster Wang's office; both of you."

"It is your entire fault," Arthur muttered to the pig who could only snort in reply.

* * *

"This is unbelievable, aru!" Headmaster Wang exclaimed. His hands were thrown impulsively into the tense air to exaggerate the raven haired man's ferocity.

"I am innocent!" Alfred defended, his hands held high as a sign of surrender. "I just walked into class and I was transformed into an animal!"

"Innocent my ass," Arthur muttered, his arms firmly locked above his abdomen. "The twat accused me of being a muggle. I just transformed him into his true self."

"Enough of this immature behavior!" Professor Brangski said. He slammed his white knuckles onto the mahogany desk with enough anger to leave a fist-size dent.

"Never, in all of my years at these halls have I seen such poor behavior," Headmaster Wang said with a shake of his head. When he transferred to Wizarding School from China, – mind you the year is disclosed to public knowledge – he knew the tensions between Gryffindors and Slytherins were tremendous, yet the Chinese man had never expected such intolerable behavior. Accusing each other of being muggles or unauthorized use transformation spells, oh; it was utterly preposterous!

The two blonds looked into their hands, quite mortified at their prior behaviors towards each other.

"You," Professor Wang said pointing to Arthur. "In your first week at this school you are already starting trouble. And you," he said pointing to Alfred "are a prefect, nonetheless, and are a fifth year at this school. I expected more from you. You are supposed to be _enforcing _the rules, not breaking them."

"It's not my fault," Alfred tried to explain, but was silenced by the headmaster's finger wagging back and forth.

Headmaster Wang shook his head. "I will hear none of your nonsense. One hundred points deducted from both houses. You should be content that is my _only _punishment, since it is the first week of classes."

Alfred bowed his head and stood up from his uncomfortable position slumped in the antique, crimson armchair. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"I did not dismiss you," Headmaster Wang explained in a harsh tone.

"You didn't?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow. He assumed from the Headmaster's tone that he was permitted to leave, but perhaps he had another punishment for the two blonds.

"No. I want you both to deliver a message for me. All fifth years in the Gryffindor and Slytherin house must report to the ball room at 16:00. Anyone who does not attend will be expelled, no exceptions."

"Yes sir," the two said simultaneously and exited the office.

Yao Wang sighed and traced circles onto his forehead, falling into his scarlet armchair. "They never learn, do they?"

Ivan Brangski shook his head and offered a hand on Yao's shoulder. "Of course not, they are but children."

Yao exhaled warm air. "But you were a Slytherin, and I a Ravenclaw."

"Yes, but the feud between the two houses will transcend, you knew that when you took the position."

"Yes, yes, Ivan. I just wish it would all end."

"Me too," Ivan said dejectedly.

Yao stood up from his desk chair. "You are dismissed."

Ivan turned on his heel to leave, but stopped before he reached the soaring, double doors. "Before I leave, may I ask you one question?"

"Yes, Ivan?"

"What do you have planned for them?"

"My dear, you will soon find out."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Terrible ending :(**

**I am sorry about the ending but if I added anymore it would have been four times longer and I would just be rambling about their relationship.**

**That will be at a later date...sorry to get your hopes up**

**I think there was more FrUk in this chapter than RoChu and FrUk isn't even a pairing in this fic...oops :/**

**THE WORLD NEEDS MORE ROCHU**

**And hahaha Arthur turned Alfred into a pig! Apparently there is a stereotype that all Americans are fat and lazy pigs (just how Arthur always calls Francis a frog) so I made Arthur turn Alfred into a pig. (See how clever I am not).**

**I love the novel _Through the Looking Glass_! If you have not read it, go immediately! As Arthur said "it is a classic"**

**Ack this was 2000+ characters (including all of my ramblings but still!)**

**My words to my wonderful reviewers:**

**Guest 01: Why thank you~ uwu **

**Guest 02: I'm sorry about that (I need to work on my endings). I hope this gave you some feels~ Thank you for reviewing! **

**Blacknightwolf1: Thank you *blushes* I am so happy you like the progression!**

**Reviews are so appreciative so please leave one before you hit that little red x in the top left corner of the screen~!**

**Sincerely,**

**~BetweenDreamsAndReality **


	4. Of wrongs and rights

**Look who finally updated! Me!**

**Yeah I had an interview today! It was quite eye opening but I was definitely too shy. Urg.**

**And I have a literature assignment I am putting off, as usual. **

**Enough about my life...**

**I got amazing feedback from last chapter (as well as some inspiration) and crafted this chapter.**

**It's kind of choppy and not at all how I pictured it, but hey, it's a chapter...right?**

**[Plus it is actually over 2000 words]**

**I'm working on a few new stories (despite the fact that I have a billion to finish) but I keep getting _new _ideas which prevent me from finishing! URG xD**

**So, again, I am sorry about not updating and whatever...**

**Warnings: Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

The afternoon sun - quite low in the sky for the time of day - slanted into the grand ballroom, illuminating the ballroom with a practically angelic radiance through the soaring windows draped with grey, pooling curtains. The walls were lined with cobblestones that varied in size from the smallest pebbles to boulders covered by moving portraits of the founders of Hogwarts bickering at each other, as they traditionally do. The polished marble floor was delicately painted a deep shade of brown which contrasted the blossoming sun that swelled in golden paint beneath the heavy poundings of tired feet.

Student adorned in black robes staggered into the ballroom, their mouths open to make words which are lost to the September air amongst the others.

"Fifth year students, welcome, aru!" Headmaster Wang said to silence the murmuring congregation of black robed students. "As you all know there has always been tension between the Gryffindor and Slytherin households. Today will begin our one week event to help close the gap between the houses. A hat with all of the names of the opposite house will be passed around. The name you will get is the student you will be partnered with as their 'angel'. Females will get male names and vice versa. However, there are more males than female so some males will receive other male names. Regardless, you will anonymously spend the week performing nice tasks for that person such as giving gifts or compliments. When the week is over there will be a ball held here."

"I'm not doing this. It is fucking stupid," Gilbert sneered to Arthur. The two were standing next to each other in a sea of other green trimmed robes that adorned all Slytherins.

"One hundred points will be deducted per person for anyone who fails to comply by the rules."

"Are you still not going to participate?" Arthur retorted with a satisfactory grin. As much as he liked Gilbert, or at least tolerated him, the blond fifth year loved to gloat that he was in fact right; much to Gilbert's dissatisfaction.

Gilbert growled at the green eyed student.

"To make this easier for all of us, please stand in rows according to house and gender alphabetically by surname. When you pick a name, you are dismissed for the evening."

"I am going to get a male's name. I know it," Gilbert sneered.

Arthur rolled his eyes and glanced down the row, briefly. The hat was growing closer and closer and little beads of sweat began to pool on his palm due to sheer anxiety. Arthur never really enjoyed surprises, much less when it was a punishment rather than a gift, at that. When the hat did arrive mere centimeters from Arthur's hands, he fished his clammy fingers into the hat. Precisely, Arthur withdrew his hand with a slit of paper from the bottom of the hat. Arthur's eyes became fixed on the cursive gold letters that were inscribed on the sheet:

_Alfred_

"Of course. Of bloody course," Arthur scowled. How could fate be so cruel to the poor Briton? First he had to go to school with the brothers he had come to despise. Second he was placed in the wrong household, and was scorned by his classmates without even knowing them. Third he was ridiculed by an American – of all people! And now, he had to pretend to be nice to said American for an entire week.

"Who did you get?" Gilbert asked. He impatiently leans over to get a good look at the piece of paper Arthur carelessly held between two fingers.

"None of your fucking business!" Arthur snapped crumpling the name into his robes. "I am going to get some supper," he huffed, storming out through the dispersing crowd.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"Ugh, this is so dumb," Alfred complained and collapsed onto the dining bench. The grand dining hall was surprisingly sparse for the time of day – the sky painted was a deep shade of blue with swelling pink blush near the horizon – which made the room eerily silent, as if each whisper would shatter the mere world in which they exist.

"Eh, you shouldn't be complaining to me!" Matthew exclaimed slapping Alfred's arm playfully. There really was no written rule about houses sitting at their specific tables, with the exception of the special dinners, so Matthew typically spent every dinner with Alfred and the other Kirklands.

Alfred glared at his brother with narrow, icy blue eyes. "It was Arthur's fault!"

"I don't care whose fault it was!"

Alfred pouted, his arms locked diagonally across his torso, managing to wrinkle his uniform more so than it already was. "I was just walking into class-"

Matthew exhaled, breathing out warm air. "You still have to do what's right."

"I know." Alfred gazed over at the Slytherin table, his eyes immediately fixated on the green eyed blond.

Arthur pouted, his peridot eyes never leaving his Lewis Carol novel. "You should not be complaining to me! It was all Alfred's fault."

"I am not blaming you," Gilbert defended. "What you do was totally called for. It was about time we taught those Gryffindors a lesson!"

"At least somebody agrees," Arthur muttered turning the page in his book with slender fingers.

"And a transformation? Awesome! What did you turn him into?"

"A pig," Arthur stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Gilbert laughed obnoxiously. "A pig! Nice, eyebrows. Didn't think you had it in you. I have taught you well."

"Yeah, but know I'm in huge assed trouble," Arthur exhaled his hands absently folded the edges of the pages over and over.

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Hey muggle kid," one of the Gryffindors sneered.

Arthur curled his lip at him and continued to read. If he ignored the brute, maybe he would disappear.

"I was talking to you," he snarled. He turned the Briton around with mere force, the book plummeted to the ground as well. As Arthur got a better glimpse of the Gryffindor, he realized the stranger was quite large, his muscles practically bulging from his robes. His wiry hair was a sickly red color, the same color that laced the edges of his robe, which caressed his face in smooth waves. His eyes were a crisp brown and his skin was pasty and burnt near his cheeks, the obvious sign of a Quidditch player.

Arthur yelped. "W-What do you w-want?" he asked weakly.

The Gryffindor laughed in his face, quite obnoxiously at that. "You really are a pathetic muggle, aren't you? No wonder the hat sorted you into Slytherin."

Arthur remained silent having nothing to retort, which was surprising for the sharp-tongued Slytherin.

"You're worthless, you know that."

Arthur blinked twice to prevent the tears from trickling in pools down his face.

"Even your own parents didn't love you," he spat, leaving a warm trickle on Arthur's cheek. "Come on, I'm out of here." His body hit into Arthur's shoulder, leaving a blush of blue and purple on his once porcelain skin.

"You were just going to take that?" Gilbert asked with anger in his voice.

Arthur nodded biting his lower lip until it bled coppery blood. "I-I knew I-I wasn't going to win."

Gilbert immediately softened. "Hey, eyebrows, you okay?"

"I was thinking, maybe…maybe I'm not cut out to be a wizard," Arthur said in a voice only a bit louder than a whisper.

"Huh?"

"You know," he said, his head bowed towards the floor like a dying rose. "Maybe I'll transfer to some muggle school at winter break."

"You can't do that! How can you leave somebody so awesome alone?" Gilbert asked in a feeble attempt to cheer up the Briton.

Arthur wiped a stray tear away with his oversized sleeves. "I…I'm sorry."

"Matthew, what should I do?" Alfred asked noticing Arthur's gloom, despite the fact that they were on the other side of the dining hall.

"You should do what is right." Matthew patted him on the shoulder.

Alfred said and glanced down at the paper, his eyes practically memorizing each contour of Arthur's name written in cursive gold letters. He was a hero and damn right he was going to save Arthur. "I'm going to have to do the right thing? Aren't I?"

"I've got to go anyways. I am meeting up with my new tutor and I don't want to be late."

"Bye," Alfred said solemnly. He looked down at the paper that practically mocked him. "Hey, Seamus, what does Arthur like?

"Huh?" Seamus asked. His glazed green eyes gazed up from his meal consisting of a turkey leg and potatoes to meet Alfred's blue ones.

"What does Arthur like?" Alfred repeated; his voice was serious and low.

Seamus blinked twice. "Ye are not doing this to hurt 'im, are you?"

Alfred shook his head. "No," was the only response he could give.

Seamus paused, contemplating whether Alfred was telling the truth or not. "Unicorns," he blurted.

"What?" Alfred asked. "I don't-"

"Art collects unicorns."

"What!?" Alfred asked, stifling a laugh. "Unicorns? You've got to be kidding me!"

Seamus shrugged. "What can I say? Mum sent him one but Peter gave it to me. I should've given it back to him…"

"No problem, dude, I'll do it," Alfred said plucking the stuffed animal unicorn from his hands.

"Wish you luck," Seamus said pointing over to Arthur.

"Hey Artie," Alfred said coolly as he strolled up to the Slytherin table.

"Get lost," Arthur muttered; an acerbic inflection so obvious in voice.

"I just wanted to give you something from your angel. That person is pretty nice if you ask me."

"Oh, really?" Arthur asked with disbelief, his fork stabbing his plate of food.

"Yeah. Um…here." Alfred held out the stuffed unicorn from behind his back as Arthur's skeptical eyes scanned the plush. It was a small, toy – off-white fur with a pink mane and tail – but it seemed to satisfy Arthur's needs.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but did not comment.

"It's a stuffed animal unicorn. There was this rumor that you liked them."

"It does not have a hidden camera, does it?"

Alfred forced a chuckle. "Uh, not that I know of?"

"Oh, um, thanks. I guess." Arthur hugged the plush animal close to him and cradled it.

"Happy Angels' week," Alfred said, the corners of his lips reflexively moving upwards.

"Happy Angels' week to you too."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: WAY TO BE SUBTLE, ALFRED!**

**Here is the beginning of their blossoming love! All aboard the UsUk train! LOL**

**A plush unicorn~ I had to (sorry)**

**Regarding that Arthur's parents didn't love him: That is a discrepancy. Arthur's father took full custody of him when Arthur's parents were divorced and when he died he went back to his mother. Although Arthur's father and Arthur did not have a strong relationship, his father did not give him away to his mother. I just wanted to make this fact clear. **

**My feedback to my feedback (does that even make sense?): **

**Cucumberdoodaloo: Oh, I wasn't really basing the characters off anyone. But I totally see the Germany/Snape thing :) Thank you for reviewing~**

**Sarpndo: *blushes* Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your input~ 3**

**The hero of rhyme: Thank you~ I also really love Harry Potter and Hetalia so why not combine them, eh?**

**TheRedFlowerOfFire: I hope this chapter was satisfactory! uwu Thanks for the review!**

**Blacknightwolf1: ACK Thank you! I hope this left you full! **

**Alexisz: Sorry for not updating this enough but thank you for reviewing! xD**

**jojoandpicnic97: Thank you~ I honestly didn't think anyone would like this story...**

**Thank you for all of my wonderful reviewers as well as those who added this to their favourite and alert lists!**

**Please leave a review~! I really love to hear your comments!**


	5. Of gifts and dances

**It seems I have updated.**

**Short chapter, I know but this is all I could get in!**

**LOL I am sorry if I am putting aside my other stories but I got all of these ideas for this story and now I can't stop writing. (I already have the next section partially written!)**

**Despite this fact, I have testing next weekend and I am not sure that will deter me from updating. **

**((Speaking of that I should really go and study...))**

**On the other hand, if you have any suggestions please do not hesitate to PM me!**

**So this is pretty much a filler chapter, but all the same it's cute.**

**Yeah for filler chapters!**

**Warnings: Some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was quite a surprise to the entire school that the week was going so smoothly – Gryffindors and Slytherins alike received anonymous gifts, pondering whom it could be – especially Alfred. The blue eyed blond never imagined he would be in the position to give gifts to his enemy – "of all people", he would complain – but here he was just inches from his Dark Arts classroom with poorly wrapped gifts snug against his torso and folded arms locked around them.

Alfred unraveled his red and gold striped scarf from neck as he entered the typically silent classroom. Everyone was in commotion about their gifts, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, gawking over how thoughtful their presents of teddy bears and charm necklaces were and pondered over whom gave it to them.

_Maybe this isn't such a bad punishment,_ Alfred thought mutely with a smug grin. Fortunate for the Gryffindor prefect, Arthur was continually tardy to class thus making this a perfect opportunity to drop off his final gifts. With the other distracted, Alfred swiftly positioned the offerings on Arthur's desk before rushing back to his own desk, quite satisfied.

As Alfred shuffled towards his bucolic wood desk, his aquamarine eyes focused on a precariously folded piece of parchment. As he unraveled the paper, he gawked at the uncanny details of a face, which made Alfred doubt if the artist hand drew the piece or not. The figure's hair cascaded down to a length just above figure's chiseled jaw, caressing its slightly round cheeks. The lips – poised and plump they were – which were curled into a faint smile. The eyes were drafted with a dazed almost longing expression glazing over the iris. Upon further examination, American realized the portrait was not of a mysterious stranger, but of him! He could not imagine someone believing he was this beautiful, it was realistically ludicrous.

Alfred craned his neck to see Arthur opening his own poorly wrapped gifts, although no one could say he did not put any thought into them. The gifts were British themed items – Seamus is persistently complaining about Arthur being a bit homesick – such a tin of tea leaves, English breakfast of course, and a mug with the common phrase "Keep Calm and Carry On".

"Charming," Arthur muttered. Tentatively, he brought the mug to his poised, pink lips and nursed on the liquid. With one swallow, the Slytherin glared at the tea with disgust, curling his lip at the too sweet beverage.

_Damn_, Alfred thought to himself, still gazing at the Englishman. _I knew it was a teaspoon of sugar not a tablespoon…_

"Do you not know it is rude to stare!?" Arthur demanded. His thumb ran idly along the handle, memorizing each curve of the mug like some prized possession, or whatnot.

Alfred blinked twice, falling out of his fantasizing daze. "Oh…sorry dude. You were making some weird faces at that tea." He chuckled warily. "It was quite amusing."

Arthur scowled. "I would not have to make such faces if it were not so sweet. Some bloke does not know how to make proper tea."

Alfred raised a golden eyebrow quite curiously and innocently at the Englishman; he had to admit he was a pleasant actor. "Why are you still drinking it then?"

Arthur threw back his head and laughed lightheartedly, a smile tugging at his lips. "Don't you know the one weakness to a gentleman's heart is tea?"

"I'd hardly call you a gentleman though," Alfred retorted under his breath.

"Hmm?" Arthur asked, still engrossed by his tea.

Alfred adverted his azure irises to a table of two Slytherins ogling over their gifts. "Do you know whom it is from?"

"It is impossible to say for certain," Arthur said taking another regretful swig of the tea.

Alfred's eyes stared at the portrait. "I know what you mean."

* * *

"Ugh," Gilbert groaned. The silver-haired Slytherin trotted alongside Arthur, dragging his feet across the primeval floors as if he was so poorly wounded or drunk he could not stand on his own two feet correctly. Headmaster Wang had invited all Gryffindors and Slytherins who participated – more like mandated – in Angels Week to come to the ballroom at promptly three in the afternoon. Some nonsense about learning a special waltz for the ball tonight escaped students' pink lips; nonetheless one can never be certain what veracity is actually hidden in the muddled gossip that flutters in the September air.

"Oh come on, it can't be _that _bad," Arthur defended optimistically.

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the jade eyed blond.

The two entered the crowded ballroom and lead towards a single file line of male Slytherins. The hall was lovely as always, courtesy of the angel-themed decorations including a crystal chandelier which illuminated an icy aura when the sun streamed into the room like ribbons.

"Everyone, please be quite," Headmaster Wang announced.

Immediately, the room fell silent in fear of the Headmaster's wrath.

"I'll need a volunteer," Headmaster Wang suggested with a cheerful smile.

The room fell unbelievably silent, even more than before, and each student's head bowed in the direction of the floor like dying floras.

Headmaster Wang sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "You," he said pointing towards Gilbert. "And…you," he said pointing at a Gryffindor girl. "Do not be shy, please come to the center."

Gilbert glared at Arthur before, begrudgingly, sauntering up to the center.

"Now, I want you to stand facing each other."

Gilbert snarled at the young Gryffindor girl. Despite Gilbert's poor manners, he was quite grateful that she was not unappealing to the naked eye; she scarcely wore any makeup, aside from the cherry red that stained her lips, but overall she was quite attractive. She had blond hair spilling out of her red headband that descended to her broad shoulders. Her eyes were a lovely shade of evergreen that shone bright, resembling a cat. Her Gryffindor robes were nothing special to her figure except for the prefect badge she wore above her right breast, figures.

"And place one hand on her hip-"

"Whoa, Headmaster, I just met this chick," Gilbert interrupted, his crimson eyes wide.

The girl rolled her eyes. "For your information, I am _not_ a chick," she said civilly, with a slight accent accentuating her words. "The name is Isabelle."

"Just please cooperate," Headmaster Wang interrupted their immature bickering. "The faster this is done-"

"Fine," Gilbert huffed.

"Good," the Headmaster stated. "Now put one hand on her hip and the other in hers."

There were a few obnoxious whistles, but Gilbert managed to listen to Headmaster Yao's orders. His fingers twined around her sweaty palm while the other wrapped around her waist. Their bodies were only a few centimeters apart, but the two were already sweating from the judging gazes of their fellow peers.

"Professor Brangski, start the music," the Headmaster ordered.

The Professor nodded and began a waltz-like music - a leisurely piece at an adagio tempo and consisted of mostly strings – however the two stood there motionlessly.

"You will take one step forward one step to the left and one step back," the Headmaster instructed.

"Which left?" Gilbert asked immaturely.

"Your left, you twit," the Isabelle growled at the Slytherin.

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do," Gilbert defended.

"Okay," Isabella huffed. Repeat after me. "One, two, three." The two chanted the words over and over again until it was engraved into the pink coils of their minds.

"Now look at each other," Headmaster Yao commanded.

"Is there something interesting about my shoes?" Isabelle asked, noticing Gilbert had not raised his head from the ground for a few measures.

"Oh…um…I don't want to step on your feet," Gilbert explained nipping at his bottom lip.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "What? Have you suddenly become a gentleman?"

"No," Gilbert stated all too hastily.

"Good," Headmaster Yao praised as the song ended. "Now get with a partner and practice."

"Hey eyebrows, want to be my partner?" Gilbert asked his face still flushed a bright red.

"My name is Arthur, and I suppose so," Arthur muttered. The two placed their palms lazily into the others.

"Think about it this way, some chick is going to be doing this to us in a few hours."

"Oh yes," Arthur said dripping with sarcasm. "Fun."

"What is wrong? Don't like girls?" he snickered.

"Sod off," Arthur said pushing Gilbert off of him.

The waltz-like song replayed few more times before Headmaster Yao clapped his hands together. "I will be seeing you all in two hours."

* * *

"No, this won't do!" Alfred exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in pure frustration. The Gryffindor prefect looked utterly divine despite his protests and the fact that this was the fourth outfit he had tried on. His attire consisted of a cerulean button down shirt and a navy tweed waist coat tucked into a pair of beige trousers. His hair was parted neatly back, as much as he could due to his obnoxious cowlick yet overall Alfred looked modest but handsome.

"This is the best I could do!" Matthew exclaimed quite angry at his brother.

"Well go get your French boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Matthew defended, despite his cheeks bloomed a bright pink mimicking a rose in springtime. Matthew had been quote-unquote studying with Francis since the middle of his fourth year although more than once, despite the protests of his brother, he had a few marks on his neck.

Alfred rolled his sapphire eyes. "At least he knows fashion! Everything I wear makes me look like a fat ass."

"Why do you care so much anyways? You're beginning to sound like a girl."

Alfred shrugged and collapsed onto his bed, his sapphire eyes stared at the high raising ceiling above, idly raking a hand through his blond tresses. "I don't know."

"It's just a mandated dance," Matthew reminded him.

"Yeah…I suppose." His hands wrung together involuntarily.

"Unless you like someone…" Matthew hinted with a sly smile.

"I do not!" Alfred defended, jolting up from his position on his back. "I just want to make a good impression."

"A good impression?" Matthew said stifling a loathsome laugh.

"First off Arthur thinks I'm a douche, and I want to prove to him that I am not. And second…" Alfred explained, his sentence trailing off into his own fantasies.

"What is it Al?"

"Someone drew me this." The Gryffindor opened his Defense against the Dark Arts textbook – although it was not page 394 – and carefully pulled out the portrait he had received this morning, offering it to his brother with an outstretched hand.

Matthew's eyes widened as his fingers grazed over the fine charcoal. "What a beautiful piece of artwork."

Alfred nodded. "And it was hand drawn too."

Matthew whistled. "So you want to go out with her?"

"You know me too well," Alfred said with a toothy smile.

Matthew laughed and folded the parchment back up. He scanned his brother up and down before admitting "well…it looks like we'll need to do more work if we are going to convince anyone."

"Lead the way, oh great Hufflepuff."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: To get things straight, I do not ship BelguimxPrussia. There is a slight tease in there but it was merely just because I could not think of any females that would be in Gryffindor. Sorry.**

**I think I already said there was going to be PruHun and if I didn't I did right now...lol**

**Also, there is hinted Franada (I will not deny that)**

**Did anyone else see my _obvious_ Harry Potter reference? Teehee**

**If you are curious why Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff do not have to participate well... ;) You'll find out.**

**Also the part with the tea is a bit like myself. I need my tea to be absolutely perfect (English Breakfast, of course) for me to drink it. [If you are curious it is 2 sugars and 1tbs of honey]**

**In addition, I love the "Keep Calm and Carry On" merchandise! (My mom bought me stationary with that quote on it).**

**Review Time:**

**Sarpndo: The subtle thing was in reference to how he practically just went up and gave Arthur a gift rather than doing it anonymously uwu Thank you for the review!**

**Guest: ACK! Thank you~**

**Alexisz: Now I want a plush unicorn...Thanks for reviewing!**

**Derek-L-J-Sohma: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter~**

**blacknightwolf1: This chapter is the beginning of their developing relationship but there will always be twists! Thank you for reviewing!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

**And before you click that little red X, please leave a review! They are really appreciated!**

**Next chapter is the ball so get pumped!**


	6. Of devils and angels

***Trumpet Fanfare* Welcome to chapter 6!**

**So I decided to focus on this story since it is fresh in my mind or whatever...**

**I would've updated twice but I had a test yesterday and well...yeah :/**

**I don't know maybe I'll update some other stories, I'm too spontaneous for schedules :/**

**Anyhow my break is in a few weeks so that means more writing and more updates! Yeah**

**I'm hoping to finish A Clockwork Spade during that time (but I doubt that is going to happen)**

**OKAY ENOUGH ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE**

**So this is the chapter you've all been waiting for: the angel's ball! YEAH**

**I rewrote it a few times so I hope you like it~**

**Warnings: Some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"My, my, someone looks handsome," Isabelle exclaimed. She gestured for Alfred to join her in the mist of the dance floor.

Alfred quickly shuffled his way through groups of eloquently dressed Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, admiring the effort Headmaster Yao and the others put in for this event. The ballroom was adorned in angel themed items – an ice sculpture chiseled in the shape of a cherub on a cloud and downy wings clasped to the backs of the chaperones – as to be expected. The sun had set a mere hour ago and stars were evident through the white and blue fabrics that replaced the dull curtains. In a mere hour ago, the air sultry became balmy, despite how crowded the lovely room was.

Isabelle elbowed him in the stomach and suggested "looks like someone is going to be a special girl tonight."

Alfred chuckled and rubbed the golden hairs on the back of his neck nervously. "You think so? I tried on a billion outfits with Mattie and even so…" He gestured to himself. His hair was slicked back and, despite that it took almost a half an hour, he managed to get his cowlick to remain flat. His outfit was quite simple – a white button down shirt, a gold tie and a pair of beige trousers – but nevertheless look attractive.

However, next to Isabelle, Alfred felt down right naked. Her dress was a pearl white made from a silk-like material that hugged her curves. Her wheat-gold hair was curled and the tips of her thick bangs reached far enough to cover a bit of her forest green eyes. She truly was a lovely female that anyone would be lucky to sway.

Isabelle laughed heartedly and patted him on the back, hard. "You really tried on that many outfits?" Alfred nodded, humiliation burning his round cheeks. "You should have just asked me to give you advice."

"Hindsight is twenty/twenty, right?" Alfred supposed with a forced laugh.

"Mm…"

Quick to change the subject, Alfred asked "have you figured out who your angel is?"

"Nope, and I honestly would rather not," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone, as if this did not even affect her in anyway; but what could one expect from the only fearless female on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Why not?" Alfred asked.

"All I got was a box of chocolates. How original," the female prefect retorted sardonically. "But what could you expect from a _Slytherin_."

"I suppose…"

"Attention students!" Headmaster Wang announced and held up one hand and silenced the assembly of sophisticatedly dressed young wizards. Headmaster Wang himself was clad just as formally as the others – his outfits consisted of an off-white button down shirt with puffy sleeves, black trousers and a dark grey waist coat with coattails reaching to his knees – with the edition of a pair of angel wings pasted on his back. Many students supposed the Headmaster had enjoyed the event more than anyone else in the room. "The first annual Angel's Ball has officially begun! To start off the festivities, all Gryffindors angels may find their partner for the first dance of the evening!"

Alfred easily spotted Arthur at the edge of the dance floor, awkwardly shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Arthur's wiry blond hair was messy, not that anyone was surprised, as well as his relatively bulky eyebrows. The Slytherin's garb consisted of a green argyle sweater and beige trousers, which was incongruously casual for a ball, let alone Arthur. For some reason, Alfred imagined the Briton to appear in a high-end tuxedo like the other Slytherins. Oh but his eyes, his intoxicating absinthe eyes that put precious gems to humiliation, twinkled off the chandelier's radiating dissolving his other flaws.

"Hey…um…Arthur," Alfred began awkwardly; his fingers kneaded his knuckles idly as he approached the Slytherin.

Arthur rolled his jade irises, almost in abhorrence that the American Gryffindor presented himself in such a fashion. "How did I know this would happen?"

Alfred nipped at the bottom of his lip, managing to rip off a slice of skin. "Yeah well…"

"Spit it out, lad!" the Briton said irascibly.

"I-I'm you're a-angel!"

Arthur rolled his eyes once more. "As if I didn't know that."

"Huh?" Alfred asked dumbfounded. Surely he was furtive enough to keep the gifts anonymous; for Merlin's sake he woke up an hour early to get those presents on Arthur's desk! It was logically impossible for Arthur to figure it out.

"It was obvious, especially the unicorn," Arthur stated frankly and discerningly. "Come on; did you ever think a girl would go up to _you_, of all people, to give me a gift?"

"Uh…well…"

Arthur sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

Alfred placed one hand robotically in Arthur's petite palm and the other at his hip, their bodies quite far apart for a waltz. The prefect had not been paying full attention at the demonstration before – the Gryffindor was far too preoccupied with the thoughts of who his angel could be – and continually stared at his black loafers, terrified that he would step on Arthur's.

"So…did you like my gifts?" Alfred persisted overzealously once his aquamarine eyes comfortable enough to lift from the floor.

"Uh…actually yes, there was not that much thought but yes."

Alfred pouted. "I put a lot of thought into that!"

"Oh yes," Arthur started, dripping with sarcasm. "A mug with "Keep Calm and Carry On" on it. That's original," he remarked coldly.

"I put a lot of thought into that!" Alfred repeated puerilely.

"Of course," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I even asked your brothers for advice!"

"And why would you possibly trust _them_?"

Alfred shrugged helplessly. "Well they surprisingly care a lot about you."

Arthur snorted.

Then Alfred blurted "well you seem kinda miserable here."

"I wonder why," Arthur countered and his eyes adverted towards his feet.

Alfred shook his head, as if to ignore his statement completely. "But you must've liked the gifts though!"

"I never said I did not appreciate them-"

"So is that all British-y for 'I like them'?" Alfred asked hopefully, his cerulean eyes wide.

"Now really," Arthur said in a nagging tone.

"Well what did you expect?" Alfred defended, a bit of acid on each word. "The Queen to fall from the heavens?"

"That would be quite amusing," Arthur posed, an eyebrow arched as if to antagonize the American.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "It was the only British merchandise I could find. You'd be surprised how much Scottish hate the British."

"Don't you think I have enough British-themed items? Were you trying to mock me and my culture? Really Alfred, _think _a little."

"Well…I_ though_t you were homesick."

Arthur paused and coughed into his hand. "Now where would you get that notion?" he asked, as if it were rehearsed.

"I overheard you saying that you wanted to drop out," Alfred stated before Arthur could refute more. His green eyes fell to the floor, quite ashamed. "And maybe if I reminded you of Britain, you wouldn't…" the prefect said, his words trailing off into but a whisper.

"Oh, don't go on actually saying you care if I stay here," muttered curtly.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Uh huh."

The conversation fell silent.

"So, what did your angel get you?" Arthur finally asked.

"Oh!" Alfred said leaving his daze. "It was an amazing gift, actually!"

"Oh? And what was that?" Arthur asked with false conviction.

"A picture. A beautiful picture with remarkable details." Alfred swooned. "Whichever girl made that has won my heart. And I bet she's gorgeous too."

Arthur vainly toyed with the cuffs on his button down. "Um…well…this is awkward."

Alfred tilted his head, similar to a confused puppy. "What is it?"

"I'm um your angel."

"What!?" Alfred asked losing his footing a bit, but Arthur managed to whisk him into the correct position once more.

Arthur looked down at his feet and muttered "um…yeah."

"You can't be serious! The food-"

"Handmade, I assure you."

"What about that picture? There's no way-"

Arthur exhaled. "I drew it."

The music had faded into murmuring undertones as Headmaster Wang returned to the center of the dance floor. "For the second dance of the evening, I encourage all Slytherins angels to ask their partner to dance!"

Alfred shook his head. "This isn't going to work."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows knitting together like embroidery. "You put your arm-"

"No. I mean us!" Alfred said, gesturing to both students. "Can we just…start over?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "So you…you actually want to be, dare I say, friends?"

Alfred nodded. "Hi I'm Alfred. I'm a fifth year and a Gryffindor and a prefect and I'm from Salem Massachusetts and I have a brother named Mattie but he's a Hufflepuff and my favorite class is potions and astronomy!" he exclaimed all in one breath and held his hand out for Arthur to shake.

Arthur exhaled. "Arthur, pleasure's all mine," he forced himself to say and shook Alfred's hand.

The corners of Alfred's lips turned upwards reflexively. "Well, Arthur, would you care to have this dance?"

"I thought I was supposed to be leading this dance," Arthur responded.

"Well are you going to lead, or not?"

"I-I'm only doing this because we have to," Arthur defended, his arms crossed diagonally across his torso, managing to wrinkle his shirt.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Sure, Artie."

Arthur glared at him. "Please, do not call me that."

"Okay, Art_hur_."

Their clammy fingers intertwined and their hands snaked back to their original position and clamped onto the other's waist, however it seemed different somehow. The two were measly centimeters apart – their bodies virtually molding together – as they continued the waltz. Their bodies were tight with anxiety - sweat threatening to build on both males - and passion fueled their rhythmically faultless steps. Neither blue nor green eyes dared to part from a longing gaze that immersed the two for the entirety of the waltz.

"Um Alfred?" Arthur finally asked, no louder than a whisper, as not to ruin the moment.

"Yes?" Alfred asked breathlessly.

"The music ended," he stated bluntly.

"Oh," Alfred said and pulled his body away in repulsion, his cheeks blooming a bright fuchsia pink. "I'm so sorry I was just a bit…well…"

"Distracted?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…yeah. I suppose." Alfred shifted his weight onto one foot.

"Well…it was nice to dance with you, but I better be going," Arthur said all too hastily in a feeble attempt to hide his blossoming blush.

"Arthur, um, before you leave…I was wondering…would you like to watch a game of Quidditch with me on Sunday?"

Arthur's jade irises widened, mimicking that of a feline. "What!?"

"My brother is playing and it's the first game of the season and it was really nice to be your friend it's a lot of fun and-"

"Sounds like fun," Arthur interrupted before the Gryffindor could continue to ramble.

Alfred smiled toothily. "Well…I've got to go, but I'll see you Sunday!"

A smile graced Arthur's thin lips as he whispered "Sunday."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Finally some romance!**

**To clarify, Arthur knew all along that Alfred was his angel but Alfred didn't know.**

**It seems like Yao is liking this more than any of the students... ;)**

**So I made it that Matthew and Isabelle (Belgium) is a Quidditch player, NOT Alfred. I don't know why exactly but having Alfred on the team seems so cliche and my head-canon Matthew is fierce so I decided to put him on the Quidditch team. **

**Time to respond to my reviewers~**

**Alexisz: Thank you! It was actually really hard to write Belgium but I actually know two Belgian people and let me tell you that they are fierce as hell! LOL**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing~**

**Sarpndo: *blushes* Thank you!**

**blacknightwolf1: I really do like my tea that way~ uwu THANK YOU!  
**

**So...updates to this story might not be for a while. [I'm not entirely sure about anything anymore...]**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, YOU ARE AS AWESOME AS PRUSSIA! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE CLICKING THE [X]**

**Next chapter will be the Quidditch match, if I ever get around to writing it...**

**Have a lovely day~**


	7. Of fun and games

**BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE! SERIOUSLY! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

**Can you believe that I updated twice in one weekend? _Twice!?_ **

**Anyhow so I have a week until vacation! I cannot wait!**

**However I will be away for two of those days so I am not sure about updates...**

**They'll probably be sporadic, as usual...**

**I'm really tired right now and I cannot imagine why so I am just going to end the top notes here.**

**I really hope you like reading this as much as I like writing this! **

**Warnings: Some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Oh, you actually came!" Alfred exclaimed, his arms spread out wide as if to hug the other man, but hesitated to do so. The student himself had seen better days – his hair was tousled and circles traced his glassy, now dull, eyes – but his attitude remained as animated as ever.

"Of course I did," Arthur said with his lips aligned. He sat beside the Gryffindor on the mahogany benches of the stadium, his body going stiff and tense, possibly from the cold; that was the only explanation Arthur could think of. In his defense the sky was veiled by a light grey curtain rejecting any invitation from the streaming sun. In addition, Arthur didn't even bring his silver and green scarf to warm his neck. Arthur paused before asking "why? Did you think I wasn't going to show up?"

"Um…well…" Alfred admitted sheepishly, his hand carding through his blond ringlets. "I didn't think you trusted me or something. Ya know…"

"Well it was either doing this or studying," Arthur admitted with an involuntary laugh that sounded just a bit too false for the Englishman's taste.

Alfred forced a laugh as well. "Yeah, this is way better than studying."

"I really do need to study more, though," Arthur explained, a somber tone clearly articulated.

"Nah, you should be fine," the prefect said with a wave of his hand. "That transformation spell was pretty high level."

"Oh," Arthur said quite embarrassed, his cheeks blooming a shade of pink only carnations could recreate. "I am dearly sorry about that."

Alfred waved him off dismissively. "You don't need to apologize. I thought we were starting over."

"Oh," Arthur explained, but said no more.

Arthur's mouth opened but was interrupted by an accent voice shouting "Alfred?"

Alfred turned around, his blond tresses bobbing as his eyes were fixated on the student waving in his direction. "Oh, hey Francis."

"Good afternoon there Alfred," Francis said bowing his head a bit like a flower towards the sun at Alfred. He, then, turned towards Arthur and scowled "Arthur."

"Frog," Arthur snorted scanning the Ravenclaw with abhorrence blazing in his strikingly green orbs.

"Come on, Artie, be nice." Alfred elbowed the Slytherin a bit too hard in the gut, making the smaller of the two teeter just a bit before regaining his balance.

Arthur rolled his forest green eyes.

"Here to watch the game?" Francis asked Arthur, his French accent thick with each word.

"No, Francis," Arthur responded sarcastically.

Alfred ignored his comment and responded with a cheerful "yeah, I dragged him here!"

"Is that so?" Francis asked, his thin, golden eyebrow rose at the two suggestively.

"Don't get any ideas," Arthur commented at the Frenchman's playful gesture and absently ran his thumbs over his knuckles in a circle motion.

"Yeah, we're watching Mattie play!" Alfred innocently wrapped his arm around Arthur's slender build. However it did not take long before Arthur wiped his arm away like a deadly disease. "As I suppose you are, as well," he explained with a tad bit of disgust.

Francis flushed, his porcelain cheeks tinting from an ivory to a puce pink.

"Arthur," Alfred complained in a whining tone much like a child. "They're relationship is supposed to be a secret."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well maybe they should not be snogging in public, then, hmm?"

Francis' blush deepened to a crimson red. "I cannot deny my love any longer."

"At least don't do it in fucking public," Arthur retorted acerbically.

Francis huffed and crossed his arms across his torso. "Like you would know anything about love."

Arthur scowled. "I probably know more than the likes of you."

"You think with your fancy accent that you know more about love than me?"

"I _know_ I am better and I could say the same about you!" Arthur said threatening to stand up and pluck each little hair from his chiseled chin.

"How could you with such monstrous eyebrows?"

"It's the sign of a pure blood," Arthur noted, yet veiled them with his hands. He had noticeably received this comment more often than not; yet even so, the words stung like thorns on a delicate rose.

"Ha, and what a sign it is," Francis said all too proudly, causing Alfred to stifle a chuckle.

Arthur shot a bitter glare at Alfred with glossy, misty orbs and collected his belongings in his locked arms. "I could tell I'm not wanted."

"No, wait, Artie." Alfred tugged on the fringes of Arthur's clothes. "It was all fun, come on."

"I didn't mean to make cry. Honest."

Arthur clicked his tongue but returned to his seat.

"Thanks a lot for making him cry," Alfred whispered to Francis.

Francis held his hands up as a sign to surrender. "I would not be so cruel if he were not first."

Arthur curled his lip. "I'll show you cruel!"

"Artie! Come on, you don't want another repeat of last week," Alfred exclaimed. He held the slender Slytherin back, Alfred's hands wrapped around Arthur's back as he continually squirmed out of his grip as to punch the Ravenclaw student.

Arthur pouted, still enveloped by Alfred's massive strength; given, he was overall bigger than the Slytherin. "I suppose not."

"Good," Alfred stated, a toothy grin plastered on his face that illuminated a million watts of energy.

"Well…I had better get going. Wouldn't want another socket to spark on this one." Francis hugged the prefect a hearty goodbye while ruffling Arthur's hair playfully.

Arthur combed his hand through his tousled hair, as if to straighten it up, not believing Francis had the audacity to say such false accusations. "I despite that bloody frog," he growled.

Now that the Frenchman was gone, Arthur's attention was now solely on Alfred who he began to notice trivial details, not that he liked him or anything. The Gryffindor was sporting a grey t-shirt with a large, black star in between his breast bones tucked into a pair of skinny jeans. Draped over his shoulders was an aging beige bomber jacket with a white number fifty peeling off of it and a gold and crimson striped scarf.

"Alfred, why isn't anyone wearing a uniform?" Arthur finally blurted and twirled a piece of silk fabric in between his slim pointer finger and thumb vainly. "Isn't it school code?"

Alfred chuckled at Arthur's inexperience. "Nah, not for Quidditch. Headmaster Wang wants us to enjoy activities without the pressure of houses and stuff..."

Arthur frowned, a tad deflated. "Now don't I look stupid," he said gesturing to himself, displeased. The Slytherin was clad in his black robes – creased, as usual – with jade and silver linings near the fringes. Arthur thought that in Alfred's eyes, he must have looked like a complete moron.

Alfred laughed. "Don't sweat it. I didn't even notice, to be honest. A bunch of first years make that mistake."

"Yeah, but I'm a fifth year, remember?"

"Sure, but I always imagine Brits dressing really stuffy, like an argyle sweater and trousers. Ya know, like that. I guess I didn't even realize since I was so caught up in the fact that you actually freaking came! The robes suit you nonetheless," Alfred mused.

Arthur's eyebrows knitted together like embroidery. "Is that how you picture me? Because I could honestly say I don't-"

"Shhh," the game's about to start." Alfred placed his greasy tasting finger at Arthur's poised, pink lips.

Arthur crossed his arms across his chest with a pout. He could not even fathom why he came again. It couldn't be because of Alfred. Oh no, that option was definitely out of the question.

"Welcome students to the first game of the season!" the announcer declared elatedly.

The crowd cheered of pure joy cheering for their respective team in a cadence.

"Let the first match of the season begin with Slytherin v. Hufflepuff!"

Alfred glanced over at Arthur who absinthe eyes were glazed with delight as he gawked at the pitch. Albeit it wasn't the largest or nicest of pitches – some of the posts were ruined by countless attacks on the school – yet the Slytherin was intoxicated by its intricacy. Never had he seen such a graceful game in his entire life, despite all of its flaws and veracity. The rest of the scene felt like it was played in muted, slow motion – players clad in green or yellow soared into the gloomy sky – in which neither Alfred nor Arthur wanted to end.

"Um, Arthur."

Alfred's voice broke Arthur's expression from his fantastical realm. "Oh, um, what?"

"You're squeezing my hand."

"Oh," Arthur said apologetically, a bit lost for the proper words. His slender cheeks bloomed an amaranth pink as he withdrew his hand from Alfred's all too quickly.

"Don't they have Quidditch in England?" Alfred asked hastily, his head slanted to the right.

"Oh, um, what?" Arthur asked, still trapped in his fantasies.

"I asked if they have Quidditch in England," Alfred restated.

"Oh…oh yeah," Arthur said quickly to recover. "I-I have just…never seen it played with as much…enthusiasm."

Alfred chuckled said slouching a bit, his head inclined towards the opaque heavens above. "Yeah, Quidditch is pretty big here."

"Just a question, why are you not on your team? You are prefect, after all."

Alfred shrugged nonchalantly. "Never tried out. I probably wouldn't have made it."

"I doubt that," Arthur explained noticing his physique was quite well built.

"Not all prefects have to be on the team, by the way," Alfred stated. "Anyways, I have to study."

Arthur stifled a chuckle. "You? Study? Please, do not make me laugh."

Alfred rubbed the hairs that stuck up back of his neck. "Yeah, my mom wants me to get an O on the OWLs. but I would doubt I could obtain an E, even with studying."

"Huh?" Arthur asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"You know. That big standardized test coming up. Surely you had those in England."

Arthur shook his head. "I have no recollection of what you are referring to."

Alfred waved his hand. "Never mind then. It's just this big test." Alfred paused before asking "aren't you scared about your future?"

Arthur shrugged. "Why should I be scared?"

"I don't know. You are at least thinking about it…right?"

"How could I not?" Arthur added with a chuckle.

"Do you know what you want to be?"

"I've got plenty of time for that in university," Arthur said with a wave of his hand.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Arthur said dismissively. "What do you want to be?"

"Maybe an astronomer…or maybe I'll just teach astronomy!" Alfred threw his hands in the musky, autumn air hap-hazardously to emphasize his point.

"You like the stars?"

"Guilty as charged," Alfred said with a chuckle, combing a hand clumsily through his flaxen hair.

"Tsk," Arthur said clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "I still cannot believe you actually do well in school."

Alfred cocked his head to the right. "Why?"

Arthur shrugged his lean shoulders lazily. "I don't know. The school I went to before this had kids like you. They were popular and played sports and handsome as well, but they were not intelligent at all."

A sly smile crawled onto Alfred's face. "You think I am handsome?"

Arthur smacked his shoulder. "Is that all you took from that?"

"Maybe…" Alfred drew out.

"Americans," Arthur muttered, returning to the game.

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Meaningless fluff! (Q_Q)**

**I didn't really like this chapter (I'm not too keen on filler chapters despite how many I write).**

**I feel so lazy I just want to post this chapter and sleep! [I hope you appreciate it]**

**I promise the romance love-y dove-y whatever will start within the next three chapters. Maybe even two. **

**(Sorry I don't even plan out my chapters I just write them...urg)**

******Anyone catching on to Arthur's references?**

**For my readers who are as sweet as maple syrup:**

**blacknightwolf1: Oh I didn't even think about Isabelle's angel uwu honestly it is not important. Haha yeah for awkwardness! Thanks for the review!**

**AroPeterWam: Thank you for the lovely review! You sound exactly like me when I read fanfics!**

**Sarpndo: Thank you! I really try not to overdo the romance so thank you!**

**ssweatm: Haha that's probably true! Thanks for the review!**

**onarwhal: *blushes* Thank you~**

**RandomWriter57: OMG Thank you for pointing that out! Wow did not even notice that...shows how stupid I am...**

**CartoonCouples101: ACK Thanks!**

**Alexisz: I know right! I just love accents! Thank you for the review! I hope you didn't have to wait too long!**

**Salmay: All I will reveal is that they have a complicated relationship. Thank you for reviewing!**

**cosplayadict: As I always say: great minds think alike! Thank for the review!**

**I HAD TEN REVIEWS! TEN! THAT IS THE MOST EVER! I THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA!**

**Before you click that big red [X], please leave little a review. **

**Hasta la vista, baby~**


	8. Of hiders and seekers

**I hope you all had or are having a wonderful Spring Break!**

**I know I promised updates but I kind of went looking at this university and well...you could probably guess what happened.**

**So I might update one more time, if even.**

**I could have had this update done by Wednesday but I'm lazy.**

**Oi I'm just tired all of the time. Seriously.**

******So while I actually have inspiration for this story I have decided to put a few, if not the majority, of my stories on temporary hiatus. I'm quite busy. Sorry :( **

**Enough about my personal life and more about the story!**

**It's a bit of a filler with a bunch of Franada.**

**Oh yeah some of the side pairings are as follows, in no particular order: FrancexCanada, PrussiaxHungary, RussiaxChina, GermanyxItaly, BelguimxNetherlands, SpainxRomano, SealandxWy and possibly more...!**

**So I hope you like this because next chapter will _actually_ be intense!**

**Warnings: Strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Al, you're drooling," Matthew deadpanned.

"Oh, um," Alfred said quite flustered, seeing as his face flushed to a shade of pink. He wiped the bit of drool that collected at the corners of his mouth in humiliation with the back of his palm.

"And for once it is not over food," Francis commented slyly.

Alfred glared his sapphire eyes dangerously at Francis. How dare he have the audacity to tease Alfred! It was no wonder Arthur hated the Frenchman. His attitude was utterly despicable.

"So…who's the lucky girl?" Matthew asked leaning in close to his brother.

"No one, okay?" the prefect said defensively. His gaze quickly shifted to his plate of raspberry filled biscuits and stuffed two into his mouth gracelessly. Why was everyone always picking on Alfred, anyways?

"Mathieu, you are asking the wrong question. Who is the lucky male?"

"Fuck off Francis," Alfred said pushing him not so playfully. "Just because you're gay doesn't mean everyone else in this world is!" Alfred, honestly, couldn't tell what made Matthew so attracted to him. Despite his obvious attractive physique and flirtatious charms, Francis was an overall cocky bastard. His personality overpowered his overzealous, exterior beauty.

"By any chance is it Arthur?" Francis asked with his thin eyebrow arched obnoxiously.

"No," Alfred said all too quickly. He buried his face into his plate as to hide his entire face, including his ears, which burned a scarlet red. Although hiding just made Francis' suspicions ever more obvious. Just because he just so happened to be gazing longingly at the Slytherin table did not solidify his admiration for the Slytherin student. Sure Arthur was hard on the outside and a Slytherin, nonetheless. But even Francis had to admit his eyes were a lovely shade of green and skin was as faultless as a model. So what if he had large eyebrows? It gave him character, right?

Francis gave a smug smile.

"Now that you think of it, I did see you sitting together at the game…" Matthew mused. His eyes flashed back to the scene: Alfred was distinctly cheering for his brother while long and behold right next to him was Arthur tiredly glancing at pages in a novel.

"So what!? We're just friends, okay? Can we get off this topic?" Alfred shouted lamely.

"Fine, fine," Matthew said with a wave of his hand. The three sat in silence before a devious smirk grew on Matthew's face. "Alfred likes Arthur," he sang immaturely, as if they were first years.

"I'm leaving," Alfred said and stood up, towering over the two as he collected his belongings between his arms.

"Al, come on, we're just kidding!" Matthew defended. His lips aligned in a pout, something he was sure Alfred would be vulnerable to no matter how severe the predicament was. When the two were kids, Matthew once used puppy dog pout (as his mother called it) to convince Alfred to do all of his chores for a week. When their mother found out, though…well let's just say Matthew was in a heap of trouble, to say the least.

Alfred put his hand on his hip. "Fine...whatever," Alfred huffed and crossed his arms over his chest curtly. "Only because I don't want to miss breakfast." He returned to his position at the Hufflepuff table and grabbed a few confections from the center of the table and began eating in an attempt to tune out Matthew and Francis.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Francis whispered to Matthew.

"Not everyone can be so open, like us," Matthew whispered. He leaned in to Francis and placed a chaste kiss on his soft lips, something the two rarely do ever since school began. For both, it felt nice to finally release all inhibitions and ignore the judgmental glares from other students, especially Alfred.

"Ew," Alfred interjected.

"Mm," Francis mused, pulling away a tad too quick for Matthew's liking.

"What?"

"I'm not sure I want to…you know…tell everyone," Francis started awkwardly. His thumbs began twisting together as he shied away from Matthew.

Matthew cocked his head to the left while his lavender eyes remained fixated on Francis' blue ones. "We've been dating for over a year. Why are you so insecure all of a sudden?"

Francis shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know." There was a slight and awkward pause before he continued. "…I'm afraid to tell my Mom. You know how she is. She wants me to get a job in the ministry, and you know how they treat our kind."

"Oh," Matthew said and his head dropped a bit. While many great wizards were, in fact, homosexual, it was a known fact that the ministry often look down on homosexuality. Truthfully, many homosexual wizards had to work harder to prove themselves worthy for the jobs; for example Professor Brangski and Headmaster Wang.

"It's really not fair."

"I know, but when was life ever fair?" Matthew asked and rubbed circles on Francis' knuckles soothingly.

"Why aren't you scared?" Francis asked with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Surely you are."

"Scared about what? Coming out? What's so bad about that? My parents know, and heck they're happy for my happiness!"

"I meant about Quidditch," Francis pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. "The captain could kick you off if they knew."

"I doubt she'd care anyways," Matthew said with a roll of his eyes. It was true, though. The captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was the most easy-going girl Matthew knew. "Especially because I knocked out that Seeker yesterday and won the whole fucking game."

"Easy now," Francis warned placing two hands on Matthew's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well they should all be grateful, no matter what house or sexuality I am."

"If only everyone else could be as smart as you."

"I thought you were the smarter one. You _are_ in Ravenclaw."

"That's a stereotype," Francis said dismissively, but blushed at the comment regardless.

Matthew snorted. "Said the guy who got an O on all of his practice O.W.L.s."

"But what good does that do in the real life?" He pulled Matthew closer to him. "It all means nothing if I can't be with you."

"You big sap," Matthew responded. He playfully slapped Francis' shoulder.

"Now let me give a kiss to the best Quidditch player."

"Get a room!" Alfred complained.

Matthew blushed and ignored Alfred's comment completely. "Your flattery is endearing."

"Well it is true. You beat Slytherin and they have had a winning streak for the past two years!" At the first game (of the pre-season, anyways), Matthew was able to – singlehandedly – take down the new Slytherin seeker, thus allowing Hufflepuff to win the game; which was something no team had been able to do for a while.

"If you must know, I have been working out back at home," Matthew said, the blush still evident on his round cheeks.

"I'd like to see that," Francis retorted. While Matthew was one of the best Quidditch players Francis had ever seen, he was still quite lean for his age and height, and especially for a Beater. Francis noted that he did bulk up a bit, but it was still incomparable to some of the other Beaters on opposing teams. This led Francis to wonder why Matthew was a beater at all. Surely he would have made a perfect seeker.

"I still wonder who is going to be their new seeker…" Matthew began thoughtfully.

"It has to be someone small. Maybe a second year."

"What about Arthur? He's small and he's a fifth year…" At the sound of the small Slytherin's name, Alfred's head perked up from his food. Not that he liked Arthur or anything. He was just interesting, that's all.

Francis threw his head back and laughed. "Arthur? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Why?" Alfred asked, fully perking up from his meal. Arthur was suitable enough for the position. He was small enough to maneuver easily and obviously a skilled wizard. However, Francis did not see eye to eye with Alfred.

"Arthur can't even fly! I doubt he even has a broomstick. He has surprised me that he even has a wand!" Francis said smugly. He shook his head before continuing. "Enough said there's nothing right with that boy. He reads muggle books and burns all of his potions."

"I suppose…" Alfred drew out. Still, he couldn't help but imagine Arthur gracefully gliding in the gloomy skies of Scotland. Not to mention the adorable outfit he would wear if he were to-wait where did _that_ come from?

"I bet it is going to be Gil. He's a great athlete and he's pretty thin," Matthew contemplated.

"I think you're wrong." Alfred pointed, though smugly, at the Slytherin Quidditch sign up line.

"There's no way they are actually thinking about it. It has to be a joke," Francis exclaimed.

"Lay off him, okay? He may be sensitive and non-wizard-like or whatever, but he's actually really nice," Alfred defended.

"I beg to differ."

"He just needs some time to get warmed up to."

"You really think he can take on my Mathieu?"

"Your Mathieu?" Alfred and Matthew said in unison.

"Oui," Francis said with a toothy grin. He knew very well how much Alfred despises when he uses French and how much Matthew adores it.

"Look Francis that is sweet and all but…" Matthew stuttered and blew his unruly curl out of his lavender eyes. "I've got to go to class. See you!"

Alfred arched an eyebrow at the Ravenclaw student. "Your Mathieu?"

"Look, just make sure he's careful. I'm not sure the Slytherin team is really trying to recruit him. You've heard of hazing week, right?"

Alfred inhaled. "Who hasn't?" When Alfred was a second year - albeit he was gangly and pimply - he had tried out of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He knew better than anybody about that awful week. However, during hazing week, the team had more than persuaded him not to join by a few unspeakable acts. And that was just the Gryffindor team. Who knows what horrors the Slytherin team had in store for the new pledgers?

"Well I bet they are going to make him do something he will regret. I think they are playing a joke on him. You know how Slytherins are."

"I know," Alfred pouted. His eyes watched Francis rise from his seat and gather his mountain load of books ranging from Defense against the Dark Arts to muggle studies.

"Just watch out for your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Francis turned over his shoulder. "Whatever you say."

Alfred growled at him. He still could not understand what Matthew even saw in him. Besides his obvious exterior charms, Francis' personality was infuriating.

Deciding it was awkward to sit at the Hufflepuff table without Matthew, Alfred just so happened to casually stroll towards the sign up line for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Hey Artie," Alfred said attempting to be nonchalant but ending up sounding desperate.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples in circles. He could feel a migraine setting in just below his hair line and above his thick eyebrows. "What could you possibly want?"

"I see you're signing up for Quidditch," Alfred mentioned coolly.

"Your point?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't see why he needed to be monitored by Alfred, unless it was some sick plot from his brothers. Although Alfred did seem innocent enough, for now.

"I thought you didn't know how to use a broomstick," Alfred pointed out, noticing his attempt to act popular was not working out.

"Of course I know," Arthur pouted, obviously annoyed by Alfred's ignorance, regardless if it was true or not. "Look, you didn't have come here just to criticize me!"

"I'm not criticizing you! I'm just warning you!"

"About what?" Arthur asked with a hand on his hip. "Pray do tell me."

"...hazing week," the Gryffindor said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Huh?"

"You know! When you join Quidditch you have to do all this crazy stuff for a week."

"So?" Arthur drew out as the word lingered in the air.

"Just...be careful, okay?"

"Yes, mother."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Look at protective!Alfred and shy!Francis and badass!Matthew**

**I literally have nothing to say...**

**To my fantastical reviewers:**

**Guest: ACK! Thank you!**

**Alexisz: Thanks uwu I'm so grateful you like my writings!**

**blacknightwolf1: Oh then I bet you disliked this chapter, teehee. But thankie for liking my filler chapter!**

**Iggy Butt: Thank you *blushes***

**animeluvv679: I will try to update more! Thanks a ton!**

**Sarpndo: Yeah! Someone caught on to his muggle-born-ness haha! Thanks for reviewing~**

******Next chapter will be the hazing, and you know how that is going to end ;)**

**I don't want to give anything away but it will be a bit sad and possibly triggering. I still haven't written it out yet and what not so don't quote me on this...**

**I'll try to update before break is over!**

**Anyhow, please leave a review before clicking the big red [X] in the top left corner!**

**Adieu~**


	9. Of flying and falling

**Happy holidays, whatever holiday you may be celebrating!**

**So updates will probably return to mostly weekend nights, if I do update that is. **

**Also, as a heads up, all other stories with the exception of this and A Clockwork Spade have been put on _temporary _hiatus. I'm sorry but I want to focus on these since I actually have inspiration and I want to finish these. **

**I don't want to say anymore, I'll talk after this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Strong language, peer pressure trigger warnings and attempted suicide. If you are uncomfortable with any of this please skip this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I don't know, Artie's been acting really weird lately…" Alfred began to Isabelle. The two were walking back to the Gryffindor common room after their astronomy class. As much as the two adored the class, they wished it did not have to end at such a late hour. Roaming around this late made Alfred a bit anxious that something evil might snatch him up or something like that, especially with the weather beginning to chill.

Isabelle cocked her head to the right. "How so?"

"You know. Ever since he's been 'accepted' on the Quidditch team he's been a real…well douche bag to me." For the entire week, Arthur had been more on edge than usual. He refused to even be in the vicinity of Alfred – he even had the audacity to move his seat to the front of the D.A.D.A. class – or even recognize him. Every time Alfred even waved hello, Arthur shrugged it off and continued to laugh with his quote-unquote friends. As the week passed, Alfred hated hazing week more and more.

He was really beginning to hate the person Arthur had become. He missed the old Arthur. The real Arthur was easily angered and clever and rash and a tad too thin for his height, but no matter what, Alfred adored him for that. He was well…perfect.

She waved her hand as if she were detached from the situation entirely. "You know how hazing is." However, Isabelle didn't know. Hazing week is prohibited towards females since there is little competition for girls and rarely any sign up regardless. Anyways, the male upperclassmen who participate _want _females to join rather than discourage them.

"I'm just a bit worried for him." He rubbed the tiny hairs on the back of his neck anxiously or maybe it was the cold. Yes, definitely the cold. He was definitely not worried about Arthur the slightest bit. "I don't know what they're going to do to him!"

"Relax, Al." Isabelle patted his back sympathetically. "You shouldn't get yourself worked up over a Slytherin."

"He's not just a Slytherin!" Alfred defended. However, after actually admitting it, he shied away into his yellow and red scarf.

Isabelle arched an eyebrow at him as if to ask 'did you just say that about a Slytherin'.

Alfred exhaled blowing a puff of smoke from his plump lips. "He's different," he muttered pathetically.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I said anything," Isabelle said apologetically. She knew Alfred wasn't one to admit his feelings too easily, so she knew not to push his buttons when talking about touchy subjects. Instead, she decided to switch the subject by reassuring Alfred. "But you could probably trust them, especially since there are major repercussions if they get caught."

"Yeah, that explains why he's fucking standing on the edge of the bridge!" Alfred panicked. Arthur, along with the entire upperclassmen on the team, was huddled near the edge of the bridge, practically taunting him. Arthur, in the midst of it all, had arms stretched out wide like a bird or an angel and was looking down with wide, green eyes. They were focused intently on the water. Water too deep and too murky to see the bottom, especially so late at night. Water that reflected the waning crescent in its pool of deep violet. Water that splashed roughly against the rocks a good few stories down. Water that Arthur was just meters away from cascading gracefully into.

"I'll go get Headmaster!" Isabelle called over her shoulder and she sprinted towards the school.

"Come on, pussy," one of the Slytherin's encouraged. He pushed Arthur a bit too roughly. He was, presumably, the prefect for Slytherin, as seen by the obnoxious green and silver badge proudly stitched into his robe. His features were overly gaudy – the front of his dirty brown hair was slicked in spikes – to match his insufferable personality.

"Are you afraid of heights?" the shortest of the group of five asked in a demeaning tone. Unlike the previous Slytherin, the fair haired indigo eyed student did not impose any means of physical abuse. Instead, he threw down words to possibly impress the leader of the group.

"N-No," said Arthur shakily. He looked thinner than usual and, with the exception of the dark circles tracing his dull green eyes; he was paler than Alfred had ever remembered him.

"Then what's your problem?" The first one asked. He shoved the flaxen blond harshly, making Arthur stumble just a bit.

"N-Nothing it's that-"

"Look. Just fucking jump. Once you do you get the robe and you're on." The first one held up the green colored uniform as if to desperately tease and antagonize Arthur. "You know the spell, don't cha?"

"O-Of course," Arthur said not so confidently. He was notorious for being a horrid wizard, especially under pressuring situations. He felt so violated by the glares he was receiving from his soon-to-be teammates. It made him feel so…so…small.

"Good. And we've got your back if you don't."

"You trust us, don't cha?"

Now that Alfred was closer to the group, he recognized the two students from countless Quidditch matches and by their foreign accents. The two were the seventh year beaters who were rumored to be a couple.

"Well…" Arthur drew out; the word lingered in the cold, late September air. He took a step closer to the edge of the bridge unsteadily.

"Artie?" Alfred shouted after watching the scene unfold. He honestly couldn't believe the messy, erratic Slytherin was contemplating possible suicide all for the sake of being on the Quidditch team. It was utterly stupid, if you asked Alfred.  
"Fuck! We're outta here!" the other teammates said. All five of them quickly scattered in opposite directions before Alfred could even sprint close. When it came down to it, they were all pathetic.

Alfred pulled Arthur back by his thin waist and even though he was wearing his robes and a sweater he could still feel his ribs prominently. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Let me go!" Arthur struggled to release himself from the prefect's grip but alas he was not strong enough. Curse Alfred and his strength.

Alfred only held him tighter in his arms not wanting the boy to make a mistake he knew he would regret. He felt cold, colder than he should have been, which led Alfred to wonder how long the six of them were standing out on the bridge. "No. I'm not going to let you jump."

"Why not? I have this under control!" Finally, Arthur squirmed out of the Gryffindor's grip and stumbled onto the ground gracelessly.

"No-"

"What Al?" Arthur tightened his jaw and looked at Alfred directly in his eyes. Greet met blue. However, Arthur lacked the same passion in his irises that were present at the dance. Instead, loneliness and desperation took its place. "Are you just jealous that I've made friends besides you?"

"No it's not-"

"I'm doing this and you aren't going to stop me!" Arthur turned back towards the water taciturnly. He shifted his eyes towards the water and away from Alfred's. He couldn't bear to see his face if he jumped.

"Think logically here," Alfred said twirling Arthur's body to face him rather than the water.

"What…what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm bringing you back!" Alfred explained holding a tight grip on Arthur's slender wrist.

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. "You're not bringing me back!"

"What if the spell fails?"

"So what? You think I'm a muggle anyways…" Arthur muttered and dropped his head towards the ground.

"I never said that!"

Arthur held up a hand contemptuously. "Save it. If I fall and live I'm on the team. If I fall and die who cares. I'm worthless anyways."

"You're not worthless!"

"Name one person who thinks that!" Arthur shouted.

"Me!"

Arthur snorted.

"Look, Artie-"

"There's nothing you can say that's going to stop me. I'm going to jump."

"And I'm going to fucking catch you!"

"Why?" Arthur asked only inches from Alfred's face. "Why are you being so stubborn? Especially about someone as worthless as me? Why do you, of all fucking people care?"

"Because…" Alfred said looking at the floor. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

"I told you! There's nothing good about me and everyone would be happy if I-"

"I love you!" Alfred blurted all took quickly.

Arthur's expression immediately softened. "You? Please, I don't need your pity."

"Look, Artie. You're amazing and beautiful and - fuck it all - I've never met anyone as special as you. Ever since I met you I loved you. Is that enough for you?" As he spoke, Alfred felt oddly sick. A heavy weight budded in his stomach making him feel nauseous. His heart was beating so loud that he was scared Arthur could hear it too. From his ears to his neck, his round face flushed, turning his usual fair complexion into a blooming pink. He felt his body growing warmer starting from his chest which spread throughout. His hands began growing clammy and sweaty as he rubbed them awkwardly. He couldn't quite describe the feelings in words, but Alfred didn't seem to mind it all that much.

Arthur blinked twice.

"Rethink this. Do you really need to be on the team so much that you would risk your own life?"

"Well…"

Alfred shook his head once. "Rephrase. It's not worth it" He placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Nothing is worth your life."

"How would you know?" Arthur bitterly crossed his arms across his torso.

"I've never told anyone this before, not even my brother."

Arthur raised an eyebrow as if to pantomime for him to continue.

Alfred exhaled loudly. "When I was a second year I wanted to be on the Quidditch team _so_ bad. I would've done anything! I had no friends because I would rather play video games and focus on my studies. I always looked up to the Quidditch players as idols, as heroes. I was such a little kid back then," Alfred said with a nostalgic laugh.

"Anyways, when I signed up for the team they made me dress up in girly outfits to classes, and you wouldn't believe some of my Profs' faces! I lost a _lot_ of points that week." A flash of reminiscence budded on Alfred's face, but only for a brief second.

"Regardless, the end of the week they were going to give me my uniform! And I felt invincible. I was finally on the team. I was finally accepted.

"However…" Alfred swallowed. "The last thing they made me do…well…they um…sexually harassed me."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"I felt sick and gross and disgusting but I let them do it!" In the corners of Alfred's eyes tears were beginning to build. It felt almost foreign to the seemingly strong and happy prefect. "I wanted to be on the team so bad that I almost gave my virginity for it! Then your brothers came along. They saw what the upperclassmen were doing and beat their asses for it. They were my heroes." Alfred bit his lip until he tasted the vile flavor of coppery blood. "And I'll be your hero, if you'll let me. I swear I'll do everything to protect you!" He paused, contemplating kissing Arthur, before repeating "I love you."

Arthur remained speechless.

"You may not thank me now or in a week or whatever, but please don't jump. I'll miss you."

Arthur stared at Alfred. Green against blue. For a moment there, everything seemed to stop. The sound of the late cicadas ceased and the water beating against rocks muted. Alfred leaned in, closing his eyes as he grew closer to Arthur. Their lips mere centimeters apart. So close, he could smell Arthur's plump lips that smelled of lemons and tea.

"I…I, um," Arthur stuttered. "I have to go!" With those simple words, Arthur sprinted off into the darkness and fog that engulfed the two.

Alfred fell, his back against the wall of the stone bridge. _Way to go, Alfred._

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: I really hate the ending but overall I am quite satisfied with this chapter.**

**I've actually helped a few people with suicide so this is a tribute to them! I love you guys! Stay strong!**

**I know that it is cliche to have Arthur be all suicidal but after what he is going through with being hated and whatever well...it seemed only reasonable. **

**Anyways this is nothing for what I have in store for him. Sorry Arthur :(**

**And I wanted Alfred to have a back story about hazing week too and a reason why he is friends with Arthur's brothers. I want to develop this aspect a little more on Alfred's character so I guess you'll see how that ends up!**

**Looks like Alfred was rejected. R.E.J.E.C.T.E.D. REJECTED! **

**And I know it seems a bit off that Alfred confessed to him but when faced with one attempting suicide one usually lets all inhibitions go to make them feel special. In Alfred's case, he confessed that he loved him. This possibly gave him the courage to do so. **

**I wasn't going to add the kiss thing but it just seemed to right! ((WHEN WILL THEY BE TOGETHER!? SO MUCH SEXUAL FRUSTRATION!))**

**So if you want a summary of what happened basically the team wanted Arthur to jump off the bridge of the school to see if he could perform the levitation spell, a spell that comes in handy for Quidditch when falling off a broom.**

**Sorry for the long chapter, although most of it is accounted for my ramblings...tee hee**

**Can anyone guess who the Quidditch "jerks" are? **

**To my Prussia-approved-awesome reviewers:**

**onarwhal: I guess Arthur's punishment was a bit worse. MWAHAHAHA But I do feel sympathetic towards your brother. Thanks for your input!**

**Sarpndo: Thankie!**

**blacknightwolf1: Thank you for reviewing! You are totally right. I wouldn't just want to rush into the relationship without building something...**

**Corbenick: They're oblivious but we love them! Yeah for badass!Matthew love! I know a few of my choices were bold but thank you for appreciating them! I would love to read more of your essay-like reviews!**

**Iggy Butt: uwu Thanks~ Always more Franada!**

**Guest: You have no idea...*evil cackle* Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hey! You there! Please leave a review before clicking the big red [X] in the top left corner! Thank you!**

**I hope you loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it.**

**And for all of you who are thinking about or attempted suicide, be strong! **

**Until we meet again.**


	10. Of similarities and differences

**Greetings and welcome to chapter 10!**

**Can you believe it? Ten chapters? TEN!?**

**And 50+ reviews! That's amazing!**

**So this chapter is really long (2500+ without my ramblings) so I will stop rambling.**

**Here is my attempt to incorporate all of my ships into one chapter ~**

**Warnings: Strong language and fluff!**

**Disclaimer: Still unable to obtain rights to Hetalia and Harry Potter...**

* * *

Alfred watched distastefully from his seat at the Gryffindor table. Ever since he had confessed his feelings to Arthur, Alfred loathed all of the couples that his oceanic eyes distained.

First there was Isabelle and the Gryffindor student she liked - or should he say stalked.

Isabelle was sitting in her usual seat towards the front of the table, waiting ever so patiently for the student she liked to walk in nonchalantly.

He was tall – definitely over two meters tall if not more – with a well-built physique and strong jaw to match. His eyes were a starling tint between the ocean that held wonders no human could fathom and the foam that danced a top the liquid's gloss. His lips were thin and they barely uttered more than a few grunts and simple phrases when necessary.

"Hi Ned," Isabelle called with a grin curling her plump, pink lips. She waved feverously and desperately towards the student, presumably named Ned, in an obvious attempt to get him to sit next to her.

Ned blinked twice and sat down next to Isabelle without a word.

"Lovely day, huh?" Isabelle noted to create conversation. Indeed the weather was beautiful; the sun was just beginning to settle into an array of fuchsias and golds, which Isabelle believed would at least elicit some conversation from the otherwise silent Gryffindor.

Ned only grunted in response.

Isabelle sighed, her forest green eyes deflating. This is where the conversation would usually end, and she knew it.

Maybe Isabelle and Ned were not the best example for Alfred's situation.

Alfred's aquamarine eyes drifted towards the Slytherin table where Gilbert was gawking over the Hungarian Ravenclaw girl.

"Liz!" Gilbert shouted loud enough to be heard from the Gryffindor table on the opposite side of the room. His hands were flailing in the stuffy air of the dining hall to gain the attention of the girl with blue fringes on her robe.

"What now, Gil?" Elizaveta asked. Elizaveta was, easily, one of the most attractive girls in all of Hogwarts. Her caramel colored coils naturally cascaded down her face and trailed past her with the splendor of a model. Her eyes were a glossy shade of honeydew, not as nice as Arthur's of course but stunning all the same. Her hand was on her hip and her weight was shifted to one side uninterestedly. "You know I have piano practice with Roderich."

Gilbert rolled his ruby eyes at Elizaveta. "Yeah, yeah, you could let that pussy wait another few minutes. I am definitely more awesome."

Elizaveta wacked him on the back of his head. For a girl with such lovely standards, Elizaveta was not as passive and poised as her appearance held her up to be; she really did encompass the whole _looks are deceiving_.

"Liz!" Gilbert whined. He rubbed the back of his silver, wiry hair with his palm, searching for possibly blood stains. "You promised you'd stop doing that."

"You should know I never keep my promises," Elizaveta said with a wink.

Gilbert locked his arms across his chest stubbornly. "I'm too awesome to make promises."

"You keep telling yourself that…" Elizaveta snorted with a roll of her glass-like eyes.

"At least I never dressed up as a man!"

Elizaveta's cheeks flushed to the shade of crimson red and her eyes narrowed at Gilbert. "I did _not _dress up as a man!"

"Face it Liz. You thought you were a guy until you were, like, a second year." From what Alfred could remember, until the Yule ball that year, Elizaveta dressed up as a male or possibly thought she _was _a male. Even after all of Gilbert's obnoxious coaxing and all of the obvious signals, Elizaveta was in denial that she was a female. She did not want her parents to find out, thus being ashamed with her or force her go back to Hungary and not receive a wizarding education, similar to all of her sisters. It was not until her hips grew wider and her chest grew bigger that she finally accepted the fact that she was a female. Despite this, she was still one of the fiercest students enrolled in Hogwarts.

Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving."

Gilbert flashed a cheeky smile. "Oh, but you know it's true."

"You are so…insufferable!" she huffed.

"I think you mispronounced awesome."

"Goodbye," Elizaveta snarled. She turned on her heel, dramatically, and left before any more damage could be done.

Again, maybe Gilbert and Elizaveta were not the ideal couple Alfred was looking for.

Alfred's eyes drifted to the other end of the Slytherin table. And no, he was _definitely_ not scoping the table for Arthur. Instead, he eavesdropped on Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, and his noisy boyfriend.

"Luddy!" the Hufflepuff exclaimed, his Italian accent ever so prominent. He was average height with an average build – not too thin yet not too muscular. His eyes matched the sunshine that slanted ribbons in the Grand Hall mere minutes before dusk. His hair matched the shade of garnet with an odd curl protuberant on the left side of his head. He was no doubt a ditz and overall clumsy, even for Alfred's standards, and it was a wonder the just-as-smart-as-a-Ravenclaw Slytherin would date such a student.

Ludwig sighed, not bothering to look up from his papers that splayed across the Slytherin table. "Yes, Feli?" he asked with his fingers pressed to his temples. Ludwig was tall and overly muscular, an obvious difference from his brother. His fair hair was slicked back with oil neatly and his eyes were the shade of winter's blue. His exceptional intelligence, especially in his defense against the dark arts class, made others doubt his placement in Slytherin. It was apparent that in the following year the German born fourth year would be the prefect for Slytherin.

"You'll never guess what we learnt about in muggle studies today!" With a toothy grin, Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig, managing to smear a bit of his ink on his papers.

"What is it, Feli?" Ludwig asked in a tone of annoyance. He quickly tried to rub the smudge stain away, but, in fact, his perfectionist efforts made the stain more palpable than before.

"The United Kingdom legalized gay marriages! Do you know what this means?" Feliciano's face lit up similar to a Christmas tree adorned in ornaments.

"Ja, ja," Ludwig said absently with a wave of the hand.

Feliciano pouted, his bottom lip pursed out. "You're ignoring me."

"No I'm not," Ludwig protested. His guilty eyes finally glanced up from his papers and into Feliciano's sad ones. "I just need to finish up some paper work."

"Oh," Feliciano deflated, his shoulders obviously dropping. "I'll go talk to Michelle about it."

Ludwig waved him off idly, his mind more preoccupied with his work than Feliciano. "Ja, have fun."

Alfred decided fourth years were not always mature enough to choose relationships just yet so Alfred's eyes lingered to the Hufflepuff table. There was bound to be more romance amongst the Hufflepuff house; they had nothing better to do, love was their specialty.

Situated in the middle of the Hufflepuff table was Feliciano's obnoxious twin brother and his boyfriend Antonio.

"Bastard!" Feliciano's brother shouted. The yellow robe clad student appeared identical to his brother. His naturally bronzed tone skin and body structure matched his brother with the exception of a few centimeters. His hair a shade darker resembling chocolate cherubs than his brother's garnet hue. His eyes were a chestnut brown only comparable to the wilting leaves that spilt to the ground in the current season rather than a sunshine gold. With that all said, their personalities were as different as night and day.

"But Lovi," Antonio begged, his bottom lip pursed out in a mock puppy-dog face. Antonio was certainly charming with his suave Spanish accent and his model-like frame that even males envied. His coffee colored hair was mussed effortlessly to emphasize his olive tanned skin. His eyes were a magnificent shade of malachite that would be further accentuated if he were a Slytherin rather than a Hufflepuff. And with all of his recent antics with Gilbert, it was a wonder that he was not placed in Slytherin to begin with.

"No. I will not," Lovino said with his arms crossed across his chest stubbornly.

Antonio pouted and tugged on Lovino's arm. "Come on, Lovi."

"I told you I wouldn't go if it is public!"

"But Lovi," he complained once more. "It's just a ball."

"But how would my Grandpa think about _just a ball_?" Lovino mocked. "If he found out, he'd throw me out for sure."

"Why do you care anyways? Feli doesn't seem to care!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing he hated more than anything it was to be compared to his annoying, quote-unquote perfect younger brother. "Bastard! You know my Grandpa favors Feli!"

"I'm sorry, Lovi-"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"And what about my parents? They already think lowly of me since I have magic! They want me to run their farm and my grandpa wants me to live up to his expectations!"

"I wouldn't mind running a farm with you."

Lovino rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air. "That isn't the point!"

"I just…" He looked into Antonio's eyes that shone nothing but pure adoration for the brother who was always deprived of it. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Antonio nodded and subtly rubbed circles on Lovino's palms. "We'll get through this."

Alfred almost gagged watching Antonio and Lovino sway from a fight into pure love. Antonio definitely did not deserve Lovino, but Alfred wasn't one to judge their odd way to express love.  
In the mere moments he pulled his eyes away, Alfred caught a glimpse of Francis and his own brother at the corner of the Hufflepuff table.

"Francis? If it wouldn't be a bother…I was wondering if…maybe you could um…"

Francis cocked his head to the right. "What, Mathieu?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with my muggle languages class!" Matthew blurted all too quickly. Immediately, he snuggled up into his yellow and black scarf to hide the blush that burst a bright shade of pink from his ears to his neck.

"Oh, Mathieu," Francis said holding the Hufflepuff close to him in a tight embrace. "It would be, as the French would say, _magnifique_ to tutor you."

Matthew smiled, his embarrassment almost immediately forgotten. "You would do that, for me?"

Francis nodded once, his flaxen tresses bobbing as he did so. "Now, what words do you need help with?"

"Um, I guess this one." Matthew pointed to a simple word. Of course, growing up in Quebec, Matthew knew exactly what the word meant.

Francis' eyes glossed over at the word and reflexively smiled at Matthew. "Repeat after me: _amour_"

Matthew obeyed, however he purposely did not sound as melodic as Francis. In reality, Matthew was fluent in French; having grown up in the suburbs of Montreal, yet what Francis didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"_Amour,_" Matthew said in the worst accent he could muster.

"_Amour._"

"No, more like this." Their faces were mere centimeters apart and their foreheads were tilted towards another. "More tongue."

"_Amo_-" the word was interrupted by Francis' soft lips against Matthew's.

Alfred turned away from the two in utter disgust before any more damage could be done.

Alfred dragged his feet from his position at the Gryffindor table and decided to take a stroll outside. The crisp autumn air would clear his head of that distasteful image that would, no doubt, he forever etched into the inner mechanisms of his brain. What he failed to imagine was Arthur strolling nonchalantly outside the dining hall.

"Oh, um, hey," Alfred said awkwardly and approached the Slytherin student.

"Hey," Arthur said, his eyes adverted towards the ground. His hair was a limp tuft of blond which lacked its usual luster and shine that fell centimeters above his untamed eyebrows.

"Pretty sunset," Alfred mentioned cumbersomely in the tense atmosphere. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his Gryffindor robe and attempted to muster a perfect smile.

"Mmm," Arthur agreed distractedly.

"Look." Alfred turned to face Arthur directly. "I'm sorry about the other day I really didn't mean to make it awkward and I don't want us to stop being friends and I didn't mean to assume that you were gay and I-"

"I get it, really." Arthur rolled his absinthe eyes.

"You do?"

Arthur nodded twice. "I'm not blind…" he snarled and curled his lip. However, his mood softened a bit once realizing Alfred's complex emotional turmoil. "Although I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Alfred's eyebrows furrowed like embroidery. "What for?"

"I made you worry about me. You! of all people, shouldn't worry about me."

Alfred crossed his arms diagonally across his torso rumpling his red and gold trimmed robes with miniscule creases. "You can't tell me what I can or can't worry about!"

"That night, you weren't acting on impulse or pity, were you?" Arthur gazed directly into Alfred's irises. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Every last word."

Arthur's untamed eyebrows furrowed. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I guess I will pursue dating you."

"Really!? Wow!" Alfred punched the twilight shades of midnight blue and waning lavenders. "This is so awesome!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow quite amused at his immature behavior.

Alfred composed himself and wiped invisible dirt off his robes. "I mean, it would be lovely to be your, err, boyfriend."

Arthur smiled. His hand moved, as if on impulse, to Alfred's that hung limply at his side.

Alfred retracted. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to hold your hand, that's what, you wanker!"

"Oh, heh, sorry."

"It's fine." Arthur's fingers once again intertwined with Alfred's.

Alfred shivered into his scarf.

"Cold?"

"Um, yeah, a bit. We should go inside."

"Yeah…inside…"

"What's so wrong with that? Aren't you cold?"

Arthur shrugged hopelessly. "It's not that I'm cold…"

"Then why are you still out here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Arthur retorted bitterly.

Alfred pouted. "Well I asked you first."

Arthur sighed. "You must've heard about the rumor."

Alfred cocked his head to the right. "What rumor?"

Arthur exhaled. "Sometimes you are so daft! Apparently I am cursed. Nobody wants to even be near me! It's obvious the Quidditch team started it, but nonetheless it hurts. And worst of all, Gilbert believes their nonsense."

"I don't think you're cursed."

Arthur snorted.

"Sunday!" Alfred exclaimed attempting to change the topic. "I should take you to Hogsmede! It's so awesome!"

"What!?" Arthur asked.

"You know pubs and stuff. All magical, of course. There's butter beer! It's so delicious!"

Arthur looked positively sick. "Alcohol and I don't really mix."

"Don't worry." Alfred flicked his wrist. "There's no alcohol or anything, or at least not enough to get a wizard drunk. And we could go after the Quidditch game. Is that cool?"

"I guess it's a date, then."

_A date? _Alfred asked himself. He definitely liked the sound of going on a date with Arthur.

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: So the ending was really half assed but I am so tired so I will stop rambling.**

**About the ships, in case you were wondering (they were supposed to symbolize stages of relationships):**

**NetherlandsxBelguim: Crush type. Belguim loves Netherlands but he doesn't seem too interested. Poor Belguim. **

**PrussiaxHungary: Friend zone. Best friends and obvious in denial about loving each other. A little more about Hungary is that she pretended to be a boy so she could go to wizarding school, since her parents always wanted a male and would only pay for schooling if she was a male. However, she proved herself to be worth enough when she came out to her parents that she was actually a female. And don't ask about the whole "yeah she was a kid so obviously they have to know she was a female" she was adopted without a birth certificate. **

**GermanyxItaly: Complicated relationship. They both are awkward about their relationship and are unsure where they stand. Italy wants to get Germany jealous but he seems far too caught up in his books. Also, both are fourth years not fifth years.**

**SpainxRomano: Love-hate relationship. Romano doesn't know how to express himself. He is so used to being deprived of love either by his parents (they are not magical) or his grandpa who is the head of the ministry. Spain just wants to prove he is loved.**

**FrancexCanada: "Honey moon phase" I JUST WANT TO PUNCH COUPLES LIKE THIS relationship. Canada you little slut. Tee hee just kidding. Too in love to know what is good for them.**

**AmericaxEngland: ...? You'll just have to see ;)**

**Responses to reviewers:**

**blacknightwolf1: Thank you so much~! I will write as fast as my fingers will let me!**

**ManyTruePairings: Aw no one should ever want to kill themselves. Ut was quite emotional writing this, to be honest. I don't mind though, I love your feedback and it is inspirational to hear your story as well. Thank you for your beautiful review and STAY STRONG!**

**animeluvv679: Sorry, no kissing yet ;) Thanks!**

**Sarpndo: uwu Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**A Slash Fangirl: Pottertalia all the way~ Thank you for reviewing! And I hope my pairing chapter was good enough. They'll be more...**

**Guest 01: Yup! (::) Cookie for you! Thanks for the review!**

**Dreameroftime: WOW! Thank you so much!**

**Lilly927: DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER! Thank you for leaving a review!  
**

**Guest 02: Thank you~**

**Iggy Butt: ACK THANKS!**

**Guest 03: I'm sorry that you cried (Q_Q) but thank you for the review!**

**So yeah, that was a lot of reviews! I think 11 which is my most for any chapter! THANK YOU~**

**Before you leave this chapter by clicking that big red [X] in the top left corner of your screen, please leave a review! It really is appreciated!**

**Also any suggestions for more on the pairings? Please tell me which pairing(s) you liked the most and I will write them in for next chapter.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I'm tired and I don't feel like proofreading until tomorrow morning. {Hint hint: anyone want to beta for me?}**

**I'm exhausted so before I fall asleep at my desk...tootles!**


	11. Of curses and charms

**((Insert witty opening here))**

**So...I am extremely tired but I updated! And this is twice in one weekend!**

**But I guess it makes up for last weekend...**

**Sorry about not giving you a heads up but I had a competition and well...yeah**

**Please forgive any grammatical/spelling mistakes I will fix them tomorrow morning but I am too exhausted to think right now...**

**Without further ado (and ramblings) I present my latest chapter.**

**Warnings: Strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and/or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hey, Francis, what's with the line?" Alfred asked curiously. His entire Defense against the Dark Arts class of students adorned in their house robes had been neatly filed along the cobblestone walls of the academy.

Francis shrugged wearily. "Honestly, I am not sure. Professor just told us to wait out here for our names to be called.

"I wouldn't doubt he is going to torture us," Alfred remarked. Ever since freshman year, Alfred and Professor Brangski had never gotten along. The husky Professor always remarked how he was such a good student regarding physical spells yet failed most of the tests due to his laziness. However, Alfred believed it was because the Professor was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor and they were not meant to get along; it was law.

"Brangski? Nah," Francis said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's probably some test or something stupid." Of course Francis would take the Professor's side as he idolized teachers as if they were reincarnations of Merlin. Of course, he was a Ravenclaw after all.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Huh?" Francis asked with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Scared of what?"

"You know…" Alfred began. "Failing?"

"Surprise test or not, I would never fail," Francis explained overconfidently. Although Francis was in fact one of the smartest students at Hogwarts, his hubris cost him his prefect position. Not to mention the ministry did not want a bisexual to be a perfect had something to do with the decision. "Besides, Professor likes me too much."

Alfred rolled his eyes. He really did hate Francis sometimes and wondered what his brother saw in him besides his obvious flirtatious, French charm was beyond him. "It's still torture one way or another," he muttered looking down at him shoes cumbersomely.

Francis scowled and motioned towards the Slytherin strolling towards them. "Speaking of torture…"

"Artie!" Alfred called cheerfully. He waved the short blond over to their group. As he moved closer, the other students began to cower away, although Alfred was too oblivious to notice such fine details.

Arthur exhaled warm air. "Why are you all outside?"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know. Professor's probably setting up something to torture us."

"I see…" Arthur said although his green eyes were more preoccupied with Francis cowering from the Slytherin student. "And what's _your _problem?"

Francis remained quiet and looked into his hands shamefully.

"Cat got your tongue?" Arthur snapped acerbically. As much as he despised Francis, he was beginning to enjoy countering his sharp tongued comments with his own snarky ones.

Francis only rolled his oceanic eyes and slinked away amongst the other students.

Arthur scowled. "What's _his_ problem?" Usually the French student would have spurted ridiculous comments about his eyebrows or how distasteful the English are, instead he remained silent and did not dare to speak out against the alleged cursed Slytherin.

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know…" he began obliviously. He quickly avoided the topic by asking "are you excited for this weekend?"

"Oh yes, I am jumping for joy," Arthur said sarcastically. Truthfully, he had forgotten all about Alfred's extravagant weekend at Hogsmede and enjoying the Quidditch tournament. In its place was the foreboding intuition that the stupid rumor that he was cursed had surfaced. He did not even want to imagine Alfred's overly dramatic reaction and how easily he would lose his friend, his boyfriend.

Arthur's depressed imagination was hastily stopped when Alfred pouted and slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "Oh come on, it's going to be fun."

"Whatever you say," Arthur said with a forced smile. His ignorance was in fact bliss, but Arthur feared for the day Alfred would eavesdrop on those horrid rumors and perhaps believe them as so many have already.

"Jones!" Professor Brangski called irritably.

"Wish me luck," Alfred said. He squeezed Arthur's hand once before skipping into the room jovially, his fears forgotten.

"So…are you really cursed?" one of the students asked shyly. She had a simple, petite figure with unscathed caramel skin that aged her younger than she essentially was. Her chocolate brown hair was parted to both sides and tied with crimson ribbons that caressed her angular jaw. The Ravenclaw girl's eyes were a dazzling shade of honey brown that filled with terror when Arthur glared her way.

Arthur rolled his emerald eyes with scorn burning in his irises. "And where exactly did you hear such a ridiculous report?"

"So you are cursed!" a second chimed in. He was a burly student with a wide, heavy-set frame and naturally tanned complexion compared to the other students that attended the school. His face structure was soft and round to match his light brown irises. His black, wiry hair was pulled back and tangled in locks to remind the Latino of his home. Contrary to his intimidating physique, the student wore black robes with gold fringes that belonged only to the Hufflepuff house.

"That is utterly ridiculous!" Arthur exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "I am not cursed and you would have to be deluded to think otherwise."

"Whatever you say, muggle," the Hufflepuff snorted.

Arthur scowled and curled his lip at the female who practically mocked him. He clutched his wand in the pocket of his robe ready to let his temper engulf him in a rampage.

"Dude, that was some scary shit," Alfred whispered to Arthur.

"Oh! Alfred!" Arthur said jolting a bit. He clutched his chest which was now beating faster than he would have liked to be. "Please do not scare me like that again!"

"Kirkland!" Professor Brangski announced.

"Good luck. You'll need it," Alfred said, his voice still a bit hoarse and shaky.

"Can't be that bad," Arthur said pushing the American student aside and entering the classroom. It was set up normally – various knickknacks were scattered in corners yet the rows of desks remained exceptionally neat – with the exception of a large wardrobe in the place of the chalkboard.

"Good morning, Mr. Kirkland," Professor Brangski addressed. The Professor himself looked more gleeful than usual, which could never be a good sign for any student. His hair was slicked back, which was obviously uncomfortable, and he wore a beige suit instead of his normal long coat.

Arthur nodded once to his Professor. "Good morning."

A smile graced his ageless face. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what!?" Arthur asked skeptically. Surely something that elicited glee from the Professor and fear from Alfred was not something he was looking forward to. Even in the month Arthur had attended the school, he knew the Professor was absolutely mad and anything that made him joyful was utterly mad as well.

The Professor only opened the wardrobe in the middle of the room with a malicious delight. Arthur's green eyes watched a creature fly out; one Arthur had never seen or studied before. It shifted a bit before taking the shape of a dark, faceless, cloaked figure.

"Bloody fuck," Arthur said stumbling back. "What is that?"

"Show no fear," the Professor advised, a bit scared as well. "Use your patronus charm."

"What the hell is that?" Panicked, Arthur flicked his wand in all different directions as if to swat the creature away. However, this just antagonized the creature even more.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Professor Brangski recited.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Arthur repeated yet nothing happened. The creature was beginning to swoop down towards the student as Arthur began to feel a bit woozy.

The Professor stepped in front of the boggart and recited "_Expecto Patronum_."

Arthur shivered while his peridot eyes watched the creature slink back into the wardrobe.

Professor Brangski placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Um…" Arthur asked shakily. What was he supposed to say? He was practically attacked by some creature! How could he possibly be okay?

"Do you know what that was?" Professor Brangski asked mildly concerned for the novice Slytherin wizard.

Arthur shook my head. "I have never seen that before in my life!" His memory began to wander back but nothing came to mind of anything remotely close to whatever that creature was. He would have definitely remembered something that tragic and traumatic.

"Interesting…" the elder of the two drew out, the word lingering in the air as his lips pressed together in deep thought. "I would like you to get a tutor for this spell. You know Mister Jones, correct?"

Arthur nodded once, still a bit frightened.

"He is quite good with spells and potions, if only he would study more for the written part. Anyhow, you know this spell is expecting of you on your O.W.L. exam."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Mister Brangski."

"Thank you Mister Kirkland, you are free to go. Please send in the next student."

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked. He immediately rushed over to comfort the Slytherin student noticing how pale he looked when he exited the room. "You looked terrible!"

Arthur scowled. "I'm fine, you idiot!"

Alfred held up his hands in a sign of universal surrender. "Geez, dude."

Arthur curled his lip. "Look, could you just uh…help me."

"Sure Artie! What do ya need?"

"Uh there's this spell Professor Brangski wants me to learn. It's the patronus spell…"

"No problem, dude," Alfred said and patted his back sympathetically.

* * *

"So raise your wand like this." Alfred erected his slender wand smoothly and gracefully as if it were some dance to the prefect. The two students were studying in one of the vacant Defense classrooms Professor Brangski had assigned to them. The room itself was ancient, as was the entirety of the school, yet lacked all of the nooks and crannies that usually came with a typical Defense classroom. Instead, the large lecture hall was utterly void under the dimming lights of the autumn sun.

"Like this?" Arthur asked weakly. He tried to mimic Alfred's precision but alas he felt foolish and inelegant as he did so.

Alfred smiled a bit at Arthur's nativity. He was like a first year, but lacked all of the annoyance of those immature brats. "No, no, like this." The Gryffindor embraced Arthur from behind him and slowly lifted his arm in a smooth motion.

Fortunate for him, Alfred was far too preoccupied with Arthur's movements to notice how his face warmed as his cheeks blossomed a carnation pink.

"And just wave your wand and say _expecto patronum_!" As he recited the spell, a blinding, cerulean miasma swirled around them in a methodical rhythm. The haze bended into the form of a majestic eagle which glided above their heads, tracing the wand's movements. As Alfred lowered his wand, the creature dissolved into the air in which it had been manifested.

"Beautiful," Arthur said awestruck. His emerald irises glinted with wonder and amazement that Alfred had only seen that one other time at the Quidditch post. Oh how he wished to see that same expression every measly moment that past between the two.

"N-Now it's your turn," Alfred said, breaking Arthur's daze.

"Uh…_expecto patronum_," Arthur performed half-heartedly.

Nothing happened.

"What am I doing wrong!?" Arthur shouted in frustration. He examined his wand as if it were broken but could not find the source of his problem.

"Maybe you are not focusing enough. Try focusing all of your efforts on that one spell."

"Okay…" Arthur exhaled deeply, releasing warm air from his poised lips. Before he even said anything, a shining, cobalt light emitted from his hand. Arthur stumbled back and shouted "bloody fuck."

"Arthur!?" Alfred shouted. He rushed over to the startled Slytherin and knelt beside him. "Are you okay!?"

Arthur clutched his throbbing forehead. "What did I just do?"

Alfred shook his head once, his flaxen blond hair bobbing as he did so. "I don't know. I think you just…"

"Just what?" Arthur inquired impatiently. "Get on with it, lad."

"I know this sounds foolish and probably improbable but…" Alfred sighed. He shook his head in pure disbelief about what he saw just moments ago. "I think you performed silent magic and without a wand…"

Arthur's untamed eyebrows furrowed. "Is that even possible?"

"At our age? No. It's an art only few can possess. And since you aren't that experienced…well it just seems…"

"Impossible?" Arthur answered for him.

"No. Extraordinary!"

Arthur shook his head and paced around the classroom. "It is simply not possible, though."

"Think about it!" Alfred said waving his hands in the air. "That transformation spell, you didn't say any words. And now you did not say anything and it just happened!"

"Yeah…so?" Arthur asked doubtfully.

Alfred shook the English student. "Don't you get it? You're the greatest wizard in the whole world!"

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Short and terrible chapter but I had to get it in somewhere...**

**Shamelessly adds Cuba and Seychelles to the mix :P **

**So Arthur is 'cursed' yet the 'greatest wizard in the whole world' how will this turn out?**

**I'm sorry if any of these Harry Potter references are wrong cause I am using a wikipedia and I know those aren't reliable so you can correct me or whatever...**

**Responses to reviewers:**

**Sarpndo: Thank you again!  
**

**Lilly927: Finally right? Haha! Thanks for the review!**

**moocow4me: ACK Thank you so much~**

**Guest: Great minds think alike, eh? Thank you~**

**blacknightwolf1: Thank you for the wonderful review uwu **

**animeluvv679: DenNor was kind of already in this (very subtly) but sure! And definitely more Spamano~**

**TheWeaverofWorlds: Thank you so much! XD**

**DracoAureus: WOW THANK YOU~ I love Arthur's brothers! Don't worry, they will be back! And definitely more Matthew! And why it was only those two houses is because (I am really lazy) only Gryffindor and Slytherin got in trouble and have the most "sexual tension" so I decided to just do those houses and that grade, since it was Arthur and Alfred who got in trouble. Again, I thank you so much!**

**Once again, I thank my readers, reviewers and those who added this to their alerts/favourites list!**

**PLEASE leave a review before clicking that [X] at the top of the screen.**

**Next chapter will be a little more UsUk fluff with their whole 'first date' :) **

**I have this story basically planned out so expect updates every Sunday night!**

**((Insert witty ending here))**


	12. Of dates and mistakes

**Nice to see you again~**

**So this is the not-so-long awaited date chapter! **

**Woot! UsUk feels activate!**

**I've had a pretty stressful week and I don't even want to think about the upcoming weeks! :/ So I apologzie in advance for mistakes and whatever so please excuse them!**

***HEADS UP: NO CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS DUE TO TESTING AND OTHER COMPLICATIONS!***

**Warnings: Strong language and fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and/or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and Arthur was convinced he wasn't coming. Arthur was standing in the bitter cold, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, on the main bridge to the academy. A few students rushed by him who chatted about the earlier Quidditch match however Arthur was more preoccupied with watching the blinding sun's descent further and further in the partly overcast sky.

Sure, Arthur began to think, he was probably the kid that didn't show up on time for anything, for that matter. But ten minutes for a date? Surely it was some sign from heaven warning the English student that it had all been a dream, a fluke, and he should wake up and come back to reality. There was no possible way on Earth, magical realm or not, that someone as attractive as Alfred would find something likable in Arthur.

Arthur scanned himself self-consciously running a list of every little fault he could think of. Was it his loyalty to Slytherin? Was it his eyebrows? Was it is small, malnourished figure? Was it his incapability to make the simplest of spells? Was it his made up curse?

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked irritably as his green eyes focused in on the approaching figure. He was tapping his black and white iconic converse crossly on the pavement of the bridge while scowling inhospitably at the Gryffindor. The English student's attire comprised of simple clothing – a black t-shirt that was torn near the fringes for effect and indigo skinny jeans that squeezed his thighs just a bit too tight – but it was refreshing to not see him in his wrinkled robes. On the other hand, his appearance was practically the same no matter what outfit he wore. His signature dirty blond eyebrows that arched thickly above his intoxicating gem-like eyes. Despite the slight attempt to gel down and comb his hair for the occasion, Arthur's hair remained a mop of flaxen wires whisked in all different directions like he had just woken from a nightmare of some sorts. Regardless of these minor flaws, Alfred was simply memorized with Arthur, not matter what he looked like.

Alfred scratched the tiny golden hairs that stuck up on the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. I was doing a little research." In contrast, the American student had groomed himself a bit more conservatively than his boyfriend had. His attire was neatly ironed consisting of a red and white striped V-neck t-shirt, a pair of fitted jeans and a signature bomber jacket dating back to world war two. His eyes were the same as always - shining blue and animated - and hair was slicked back with gel that looked too fake for Alfred. It was obvious the American prefect had been trying far too hard and he probably got help from that Frenchman Arthur despised so.

"Oh really?" Arthur questioned bitterly with a raised eyebrow as the two began to walk a winding path with weeds invading the pores between the eroded stones. Surely the boisterous had better activities to pursuit such as a prior date with probably the female Gryffindor prefect. He couldn't have possibly been primped as he was to see little old Arthur Kirkland. "I doubt that."

"Seriously! I was all like 'hey why didn't that spell work on Friday?' So I opened my textbook-"

"Shocking."

"-and it said that you need to focus on a happy thought. I just always do that naturally when performing spells but since you're an amateur I guess I wasn't really thinking."

Arthur locked his arms over his sallow abdomen. "I take offense to that."

"Sorry," Alfred apologized sheepishly and began unconsciously rubbing his wrists.

Arthur shrugged. "Thanks for taking out the time to do that though."

"I'm not done! Think about it. If you weren't focusing on a happy moment in your life and you produced half of the spell…think about what you could produce when completely performing the spell!"

"Yes and that certainly makes me the greatest wizard ever," Arthur remarked dripping with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"It must've been scary to see a dementor as a boggart though," Alfred noted. Boggarts in general were terrifying creatures but to know a dementor was your biggest fear ran shivers up Alfred's spine.

"Boggart?"

"Oh you know, the fear inducing demon, as I call it."

"Oh. I guess…" The words lingered in the tense air. "Just out of curiosity, what did you see?"

Alfred adverted his eyes to the cobblestone walkway. "So do you want to walk or fly or…?" he mumbled to change the tense conversation.

Arthur understood his distress and did not press anymore on the topic. "Walk, please." His forest green eyes glanced up at the ominous clouds lurching closer and closer. "I'd really not fly until I'm comfortable."

"Understood." A moment passed of complete silence before Alfred asked "so…uh…how's life?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's dating inexperience, although Arthur didn't have much more experience than him. "Good…"

"Oh, okay." He inhaled. "Did you like the Quidditch game?"

"Well seeing one of those Slytherin wankers get injured always brightens my day."

The corners of Alfred's lips reflexively turned upwards into a small smile. "And a victory for Gryffindor made it twice as good!"

"Of course, of course," Arthur said with a nod.

"Oh, it looks like we're here!" Alfred exclaimed. The village itself was quite small - only two rows of slanted cottages on a narrow road - yet bustling with wizard students not marked by their house robes. The street was lit by Victorian style oil lamps with a comfortably a homey glow that reminded Arthur of the town he grew up in. What was peculiar was the fresh blanket of snow glistening off the roofs, although it was only early October.

"Did it snow this morning?" Arthur asked a bit confused.

"Nah, it's just always like this. Everyone says it's prettier anyways. It's like a Christmas card!"

"Mm," Arthur hummed admiring the view. Winter was always his favorite season – scratch that spring, but winter was fairly close. Arthur adored the crystalline frozen flakes that latched onto his abnormally long, flaxen eyelashes almost as much as he loved the budding blossoms of spring. Almost.

"So what do you want to do first? We could eat or shop or...?"

"I would like a drink; I'm quite parched."

Alfred gestured to one of the small house-like structures that had crooked sign with the words Honeydukes painted in chipping off-white paint.

"Two butter beers please," Alfred ordered as the two entered the shop. It was a quaint establishment made entirely of wood with tables brimming with Hogwarts students. The smell of pastries wafted in the air that smelt heavenly to the shorter of the two blonds. Arthur certainly admired its nostalgia and appreciated that it was similar to his dream local book store and tea shop he wished he would own in his adulthood. It even had its own pet tabby cat for Merlin's sake!

The two shuffled into an empty table across from each other while Alfred began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked.

"I just realized that you use such complicated words, but it sounds so nice out of your mouth. If I went around saying vocabulary like that it would just seem pretentious."

"Oh come off it Jones," Arthur dismissed and slapped the American student's shoulder lightheartedly. "You don't need to dumb yourself down."

Alfred frowned. "Don't call me Jones; it's too impersonal."

"What should I call you instead?" He prodded the American's stomach. "Fat American?"

"I'm not fat!" Alfred immediately defended. He laid his head into his folded hands and grumbled "just call me Alfred or something."

Arthur rolled his eyes at his immaturity; it was just a name, after all.

There was a pause before Alfred asked "I never asked you about this but how was your old school…before this one?"

"Terrible to say the least." He shook his head with disgust. "The kids all thought I was crazy for seeing things. Nobody wanted to be my friend, and I don't blame them. Although, I used to have a fairy friend and a few other creatures. It was certainly a miracle that I am a wizard or I would've had to spend my entire life being marred a _premature Schizophrenic_."

"That's horrible."

Arthur nodded. "It's not that much different here."

"Sadly, I know."

"Enough of this heavy talk," Arthur began with a wave of his hand. "We're on a date, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Alfred shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Although I kind of pictured you in a sweater or a tuxedo or something."

Arthur shook his head and grimaced. "I'm not some stuffy old man!"

Alfred giggled. "I think you can pull off being stuffy."

Arthur pouted.

"Two drinks," the waiter said. The young female's eyes – probably a student at Hogwarts – did not dare look into Arthur's jade eyes.

"What's her problem?" Arthur sneered when she returned behind the counter.

Alfred only shrugged and immediately changed the mood by asking "so…do you like it?"

Arthur glanced down at his cup, as if he didn't even notice it was there in the first place. He slid off the paper wrapping around the plastic straw and stabbed the surface of the caramel colored concoction. He hesitantly took a sip of the drink, not sure what he was expecting but it was surprisingly sweet.

"Delicious, really. Tastes like butterscotch. You call it butter beer, correct?"

"Uh huh!"

"Hey Alfred!" Angus exclaimed. Angus, similar to Arthur, wore archetypal punk clothes including an oversized white tank top with tattered fringes and skinny jeans. His shambolic hair was its usual lackluster shade of fiery red that suspended low enough on his face to conceal his notorious Kirkland eyebrows. His curious, pale green eyes watched Arthur disdainfully as he approached the blond couple.

"Hey guys! You were amazing at the game!" Alfred admired.

"I know," Angus smirked.

Arthur only rolled his eyes in reaction.

Alfred's eyes gestured to an empty wooden chair at their table. "Would you like to sit down for a bit?"

"Can't," Angus deadpanned, his eyes continually glaring at Arthur.

"Aw," Alfred pouted, his bottom lip puckered out. "Why not?"

"Oh, uh, hey Isabelle!" Angus called, ignoring Alfred's comment and rushing over to the fifth year prefect.

Arthur snorted and crossed his arms over his torso. "Fucking idiots, all of them."

"Hey they're not that bad! They're practically family to me. And they're your actual family!"

"If you like them so much, you can have them," Arthur snarled crossly.

Alfred sighed. "I didn't mean to offend you, honestly."

Arthur's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Do you think I'm cursed?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"Don't be daft!" Arthur barked. "You have obviously heard that idiotic rumor."

Alfred shook his head, his golden hair bobbing as he did so. "No one can be cursed. And you definitely aren't. Curses don't exist..." he said confidently. "Now ghosts, those are some scary shit. You're not a ghost are you?"

The shorter of the two chuckled. "I guess you'll never know."

"Artie!" Alfred whined. To show his contempt, he kicked Arthur's chair sending him back a bit.

"Oh yeah, I never asked for your phone number," Arthur explained. He fished into his pocket and pulled out a grey flip phone. It was a plain and simple phone and the background was still one of the default backgrounds of rolling hills in springtime. The only thing that stood out was a small charm on it in the shape of a bunny with wings.

Alfred's sapphire orbs went wide. "Whoa dude! You're not supposed to have your cellphone here!"

"And why not?"

"Don't you know that the Brits are really strict about non-wizarding things? In fact, all of Europe is like this."

"How else am I supposed to contact you?"

"By owl, or cat, or toad, or animal, or eagle, in my case."

"Eagle?"

"Her name's Freedom. Maybe I'll show you her one time. She is quite beautiful for her condition when I found her-"

"Wait, you said only Europe is like this?" Arthur asked stuffing his phone back into his pocket before any wizards could confiscate it or whatever wizards do. "What about in the States?"

"We don't really separate between wizards and non-wizards. I have a phone and a television and all of that cool stuff, sure. It was pretty hard adapting after growing up with that advanced technology." He shrugged. "Call them old fashion but I guess Europeans like having old things. Look at Paris for example: it's mostly all old and beautiful buildings from centuries ago. I guess that ideal transcended to European wizards too. The only people who don't know this are those who…"

"Who what?"

"Who grew up as Muggles…" he muttered hesitantly.

Arthur sighed. "I guess it was about time you figured it out."

"Huh?"

"Don't be daft considering you're the idiot who called me a Muggle regardless."

Alfred looked into his hands into his hands quite ashamed.

"My dad is - I mean was - a Muggle. When I moved in with my mother I found out about the wizarding world and all of that but before that I was just a Muggle. I guess I always kind of knew I was different though. "

"It's cool Arthur. I kind of figured it out when I first met you and I didn't see you before and you were so uninformed about everything. Also my parents were both mud bloods"

Arthur's eyes drifted towards the door as it welcomed the breeze as it opened. "It is getting quite dark out, should we be heading back?"

"Actually you can go ahead of me, I have something to do," Alfred remembered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's just some prefect business. It won't be long."

This is when things became a bit awkward. Alfred leaned in closer to the English student and he thought he was just going to hug him. However, Alfred pecked Arthur's pink blooming cheek chastely.

"I'll…um…see you at Defense class," Arthur stuttered. He couldn't believe Alfred F. Jones, the prefect of Gryffindor, had kissed the cursed, outcast of Slytherin.

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: This is undoubtedly my longest chapter and honestly it was pretty easy to write!**

**I'm sorry that it is all random but it is quite important!**

**I hope I integrated my mistake in forgetting the happy memory thing in the patronus charm subtly enough!**

**A bit about the States wizarding culture v. European culture: The States have a more chilled integrated culture where pure bloods aren't valued as high due to the fact that it is rare to have a pure blood in the States while Europeans are more conservative about their wizarding culture. That's my headcanon.**

**I feel so lazy right now so I'm not going to add my two sense ;)**

**Little notes to my lovely reviewers:**

**RandomWriter57: I totally forgot about that! (Now who feels foolish...) Thank you for pointing that out~**

**Lilly927: Thank you for the review uwu and I hope you enjoyed the date chapter. More to come!  
**

**BlizzardBear1: Thanks for pointing that out! Shows how much I know...thank you for leaving a review!**

**Guest: Me too :( Thanks for the review!**

**blacknightwolf1: ACK! Thank you so much! **

**TheWeaverofWorlds: Yes more UsUk! Thanks for leaving a review!**

**DracoAureus: All my favourites, of course. Thank you for pointing out the charm mistake. I hope I made it up in this chapter! Oh Alfred's boggart wasn't revealed yet :) Thanks again for reviewing!**

**PLEASE leave a review before clicking that [X] at the top of the screen.**

******THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**Next chapter will be more UsUk fluff and a time skip. The chapter after that will start the real story arc :)**

******Alfred's and Matthew's parents as well as Arthur's will be explained in the next chapter and I will probably reveal Alfred's boggart with a mix of fluff!**

**I'm sorry about leaving for the next few weeks but I will attempt to update as much as I can!**

**Until next chapter!**


	13. Of misses and kisses

**TESTING IS OFFICIALLY OVER FOR THE MONTH WOOT!**

**And to celebrate here is a new chapter!**

**((I'm sorry if it's not at my usual update time but I wanted to celebrate the end of my examinations))**

**Warnings: Strong language and fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and/or Harry Potter.**

* * *

October came and went faster than any of the students at Hogwarts anticipated it would. The deciduous trees began to shed their array of crisp gold and scarlet leaves parting to become nothing more than ash underneath the crystallized snow that was expected to come in the following month.

The Halloween festival was merely moons away and everyone, even the ghosts, was in high spirits to celebrate the holiday. Decorations plastered the Dining Hall with everything from realistic lifeless creatures to carved pumpkins. Ominous clouds hung low in the Dining Hall the entire week to further fuel the holiday spirit. Warm smells of autumn abused foliage mingled with the fragrance of pumpkins and synthesized candies from the House Elves. Upper class students were relieved from their classes to further adorn the castle in decorations. However, this was not the case for two rather rebellious students.

The sun streamed at a gentler incline manifesting lengthy shadows behind the two blonds as they strolled through the Forbidden Forest. The pattering of their heavy footsteps flitted behind them echoing in the stillness, parting only fractured imprints into the brittle earth beneath them.

"Where are we going?" Alfred whined for the fourth time already. His curiosity had piqued when Arthur swathed a ribbon of white silk around Alfred's head, covering his sapphire orbs; but still Arthur had failed to answer any of Alfred's questions aside from scolding about inquiring too much. His only guide was left to the English student who was weaving effortlessly through the overgrowth that engulfed the forest like a dance, with Alfred, his unwilling partner.

"It's a secret," was Arthur's only reply with an unpleasant tone beginning to surface.

"How much longer?"

"Will you stop asking that question as if you were a two year old?" Arthur countered with a scowl.

Alfred pouted and puckered his bottom lip out immaturely. He surely knew Arthur's rage had not nearly peaked and a few more simple questions could surely entice him to reveal a few details, if not the entire plan.

"How long have we been walking?"

"Do you ever shut up? Seriously Alfred it has been no more than five minutes!" Arthur snapped acerbically.

"I'm tired! It's totally been at _least_ thirty minutes, if not more. And my feet hurt. And it's cold! I didn't even bring my scarf." It was true that, compared to Arthur, Alfred was ill prepared for the nascent winter weather. Arthur was bundled in his Slytherin decked grey wool sweater with a white button down underneath and an alternating green and white tie that were all tucked into a pair of black trousers; the school required students to wear under their robes during the colder months. However, Alfred was never one to follow the rules, despite his status as a prefect, and he was covered only by a white button down and black slacks from the harsh, late-October elements.

"Oh cry me a river. I should've taped your mouth shut along with your eyes," Arthur muttered bitterly.

Alfred paused before blurting "I should deduct a thousand points from Slytherin for kidnapping a prefect!"

"Oh really now?" Arthur teased with a raised eyebrow as if to entice the American student, despite that he could not see his facial expressions. "And why would you do that, _Mister prefect_?"

"C-Cause it's my job. I'm Gryffindor's hero." Alfred jabbed his left thumb at his chest and smiled toothily; leave it to Alfred to respond with a heroic pose, although Arthur was not one to complain. Honestly, he found it a bit endearing that the American was so optimistic so much unlike himself.

"It's not like you actually follow the rules," Arthur scoffed.

"Not following the rules got us together," Alfred smirked confidently.

Arthur ignored his comment, knowing full and well he could not win after such a bold assertion. "We're here. You can take off your blindfold."

Alfred removed his blindfold and rubbed his aquamarine eyes with the back of his palm. Immediately, his eyes focused on the scene overwhelming him. Hundreds of small lantern-like glows circled around him, illuminating the darkening sky as they circled around the two gleefully.

"Whoa!" Alfred gasped. He turned towards Arthur who, in that moment, appeared more angelic than human due to the dim glimmerings radiating his figure. Stray, flaxen wires of his hair were exposed by the fluttering sparklers into a sunnier, almost white hue.

"I told you it would be worth it," Arthur boasted, brimming with pride.

"What are they?" Alfred outstretched his two hands and cupped them together. Almost immediately, two globes of light tickled his hand as they landed making the taller chuckle heartedly. He brought the brilliantly lit creatures towards his wide eyes to get a better look. "Lightning bugs?" he guessed.

"No, you git," Arthur said furrowing his eyebrows. "They're fairies! Don't you see their wings? And they really don't appreciate you catching them."

"Oh, sorry," Alfred apologized sheepishly, although he could not decipher translucent wings or feminine figures that are usually associated with fairies, or so his childhood stories taught him. He released the two he had caught into the deep indigo sky and turned back towards Arthur. "How did you find this place?"

Arthur shrugged and folded himself beneath a low dangling branch. "Just stumbled upon it a few days ago when trying to find some place quiet." He motioned for Alfred to join beside him on the fibrous grass that slanted towards the diminishing sunlight.

Alfred leaned in closer to Arthur. "You know we're not supposed to be here," he murmured seductively into Arthur's ear.

"Mm," Arthur purred. "And that makes it all the better."

Arthur leaned in close to Alfred, their pale foreheads warmed together and their poised pink lips only centimeters apart. Alfred opened his eyes and recoiled a bit and Arthur only deflated with a sigh.

"You know I want to take things slow," Alfred commented. His irises were more focused on his calloused hands combing through the wildflowers than responding to Arthur.

"Mm," Arthur said dejectedly. He thought surely this was the perfect moment to receive his first kiss from the student that had been chasing his dreams from the day they encountered each other, as horrible as that day was. The English student could not simply keep waiting for the honey-blond for eternity, as intoxicating as he was; and it was only a matter of time before he would become bored and simply leave him.

"Besides it's been like a month and I feel like I barely know you," Alfred defended, although Arthur was certain he had alternative motives.

"Well you _know_ that I hate your bad grammar," Arthur retorted bitterly, completely changing the topic altogether before Alfred becomes fidgety and anxious, as he normally does.

Alfred ignored Arthur's rude comment. "We should play never-have-I-ever!"

"Are you sure that is appropriate? We _are _on a date after all…"

"Nah, it should be fine…"

Arthur mutely swore under his breath; this was not at all what he envisioned. He imagined sipping large quantities of steaming tea from one thermos and sharing confections; he certainly did not imagine playing an immature game that was fit for pre-teen sleepovers not a _date_, if one could even categorize _this_ disaster as one.

"Already I'll start with something easy. Uh…never-have-I-ever had a pet."

Arthur put down a finger disappointedly. "What about Freedom?"

"She's not a _pe_t," Alfred pouted.

"I suppose…" Arthur drew out, more interested in picking his cuticles than Alfred's foolish game. He only went along with it because he wanted to make Alfred happy, absolutely no ulterior motive.

"Now it's your turn."

"Okay...never-have-I-ever had a sister."

"Either have I," Alfred shrugged. "Okay! Never-have-I-ever gotten less than a D on an exam."

"What's less than a D?"

"T."

"What does T stand for?"

"Troll!"

"That doesn't even exist," Arthur scoffed rudely. He knew about the peculiar grading system compared to his public school education but he had never gotten a D on any of his subjects nevertheless worse than a D. But never did he imagine a letter named after a mythical creature that didn't exist; it was so obviously a lie.

"It certainly does!" Alfred defended arrogantly. "Your brothers told me so!"

Arthur rolled his glassy eyes. "Never-have-I-ever had a girlfriend."

"Okay my turn-"

"What?" Arthur interjected, noticing he had not scrunched one of his fingers into his palm. "Surely _you_ have had a girlfriend! You told me yourself that you were bisexual!"

"Yeah, girls are hot and all, not as hot as you of course," Alfred began making Arthur blush from his ears to the nape of his neck. "But nobody really wanted to date a fat dork like me."

Arthur placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "You're not fat or a dork."

"Not anymore," Alfred retorted severely and wiped Arthur's hand off moodily.

"Oh, um, I guess it's your turn then," Arthur said tentatively.

"My turn!" Alfred said cheerful once more, as if the conversation prior never occurred. "Never-have-I-ever smoked a cigarette."

"So now we're going deeper aren't we?" Arthur shrugged and lowered a finger.

"Really?" Alfred asked with wide eyes.

"I've had a few fags in my time. It's pretty normal though."

"Oh that's what Brits call cigarettes, right?"

"_English_ Alfred, not British," Arthur lectured.

"Same thing if you ask me," Alfred shrugged.

"Never-have-I-ever got sloshed."

Alfred blinked twice. "What does that mean?"

"Drunk, you twit."

"Oh, yeah, on my birthday. That was awesome," Alfred said reminiscent and lowered one finger. "I'm surprised you haven't."

"I have a high tolerance for alcohol. It's a Kirkland trait."

"Whatever you say."

The two continued until it was down to two fingers for Arthur and two fingers for Alfred.

"Never-have-I-ever cried in a movie."

"Come on you can't say that you've never seen Titanic," Alfred defended.

"It really wasn't that sad," Arthur dismissed with a smug smile.

"I'll never let go Jack and then she fucking let's go."

"I didn't find it that sad."

"You have no heart!" Alfred protested and dropped one finger into his palm.

"It looks like you have one finger left."

Alfred looked down at his hand. "Oh, I didn't even realize. I was having so much fun with you! Okay, so it's my turn. Uh…never-have-I-ever performed dark magic."

"I don't even know what that is…"

"Just go! I want to win already!"

"Fine, never-have-I-ever kissed someone!"

"You know I've never had a relationship before you."

"Alfred, you know you're not supposed to lie," Arthur began. It was now or never.

"I'm not lying I've never-" Alfred began but was abruptly hushed by plump lips descending upon his own. It was only their lips chastely pressing together for a few moments, nothing lustful or forceful, just innocent enough to pleasure both Arthur's yearning desires and Alfred's hesitant requests.

Arthur smirked as the two pulled away, the taste and warmth of the other still lingering. "Looks like I won."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Short, filler, fluff chapter. But trust me, it's actually really really important!**

**First rule: never go out in a forest! It's bad luck~**

**My responses:**

**kiiroiyuuri: You'll just have to see why ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Iggy Butt: ACK! Thank you~ **

**Lilly927: Hmmm...it's not a ghost per say but thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: uwu Thank you!**

**TheWeaverofWorlds: Wow! Thank you!**

**prussiastar130: I don't mean any offense to you and honestly I respect your opinion and I understand that you meant it in the nicest of ways and that you aren't trying to send me hate and I am not trying to bash on you, but I am just curious on why you would read a story on a relationship you do not ship :/ No offense but it clearly states that this is a UsUk fic. If you really do not like my portrayal of the characters, as they are merely my headcanons that I spend a lot of my time developing, you are not obligated to read this. Thank you for speaking out your opinion, but I am sorry that I cannot possibly please everyone. **

**I wanted to once again thank my lovely reviewers! **

**PLEASE leave a review before clicking that [X] at the top of the screen.**

**Any predictions? Anyone who guesses right gets a chapter in the POV of whichever character they want!**

**Next chapter will begin the story arc!**


	14. Of walks and talks

**GUESS WHO IS BACK!? **

**Haha I'm trying to limit my A/Ns so this will be short!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Warnings: Strong language and PruHun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and/or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back to my dorm," Alfred admitted. His hands absently traced the periwinkle veins on his wrists awkwardly. "I really didn't want to walk alone at night, especially with Halloween so close."

Arthur chuckled. "You big scaredy-cat," he teased lightheartedly. It was a well-known fact that Alfred – leader of the bravest most courageous house – was afraid of ghosts. Even the friendly ghosts that Alfred had so become accustomed to still stalked his whirling nightmares on occasion. Arthur found this oddly endearing that someone like Alfred had flaws and one so innocent as well.

"Well…uh…thanks for the night," Alfred began clumsily tripping over his words. He was never too good at dating - this being his first time and all – and was desperately attempting not to mess it up. He internally cursed at himself for tripping over his words whenever he was with Arthur. The American envied how Arthur was suave and charming with each accented word, while he was more blunt and obnoxious.

The corners of Arthur's lips upturned reflexively as if he found Alfred's gracelessness - dare he say - loveable. "You're welcome."

"I would invite you in but uh…" The prefect motioned towards the moving portrait of the fat lady singing a high pitch note in an attempt to break a wine glass. The two were content enough that they hadn't been caught by a professor – let alone another student – and certainly didn't want to get caught by the big mouthed painting. "I don't think _she_ would appreciate if I let in a Slytherin and I doubt any Gryffindors would either."

"No, I understand," Arthur interrupted before Alfred went on a tangent of trivial nonsense, as he typically did. He extensively knew the strict rules that houses were forbidden from entering different common rooms after hours. However, he could not understand the ridiculous rule in the first place since so many are keen on enjoying sexual intercourse regardless.

"Cool. So…good night then," Alfred began inelegantly.

"Good night," Arthur replied with a nod.

Arthur spun on his heel and descended down the step in chirpy day dream. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Alfred: how his lips curled so dreamily into a smile, how his gold tinted hair refused to fall limply despite all efforts, how his smell reminded him of the warmth of rainy summer afternoons-

That thought was interrupted by the quick pattering of heavy footsteps, as if the person was marching to a strict tempo.

"H-Hello?" Arthur asked shakily. His eyes scrunched up to get a better perception of the dimly lit figure pacing quite panicked. He knew a dark figure roaming around Hogwarts at night was never a good sign – it could have been a murderer for all Arthur knew.

"Eyebrows!" a raspy voice responded, fear ringing in each syllable. Wait…fear? "How the hell did you get down here without getting caught?"

Arthur stopped in his tracks, a perplexed expression hidden from the other student by the dim lit hallways. "Um…what are you going on about Gilbert?"

Gilbert exhaled a warm stream of air. In the miniscule amount of moonlight that streamed through the windows, Gilbert appeared more disheveled than normal. His mop-like hair lacked its usual luster and seemed to be a virtually hoary grey rather than a brilliant silver. The whites of his eyes were blood shot with tiny circuits of red weaving towards the red wine iris like serpents. He was clad in his rumpled Slytherin uniform despite that there was no classes today. "Nobody's supposed to be here but family!"

"Oh, uh, a prefect told me to come by here. I'm still very confused why," Arthur lied convincingly. As he approached the flustered Slytherin, his jade eyes focused on the scene in front of him.

"Well, eyebrows, some fucker petrified my brother and two of his friends!"

"That's terrible!" Arthur gasped a bit melodramatically, although he was unsure of what petrified meant in wizard-terms. "Who else?"

"Feli and Kiku," Gilbert deadpanned. He dragged a pale hand through his hair, managing to rip out a few strands of silver.

Arthur shook his head; a few blond wires fell above his eyebrows, limp. "Never heard of them."

"They're fourth years. Fucking fourth years! And one is the Minister of Magic's grandkid! If I ever found out whom fucking did it I swear-"

"Whoa, whoa," Arthur assured him and placed his hands on his shoulder sympathetically. "Don't rile yourself up over this."

"How can I not?" Gilbert sneered. He slumped into one of the wooden waiting chairs as his scarlet eyes glanced towards arches of the infirmary's sealed doors instinctively. "He's my brother! I'm supposed to look after him!" Gilbert adverted his gaze to the cobblestone floor, his tone became softer. "I promised my Uncle I would."

"It's okay Gil," Arthur assured. He pulled out the other waiting chair and sat beside Gilbert. "He's going to be okay."

Gilbert looked up from his hands. "How can you be so sure?"

"I can't. I just…the nurses know what they're doing."

"Doubt that," Gilbert sneered. "He'd be awake by now."

Arthur glared. "Don't be a child."

Gilbert stuck out his tongue.

Arthur shook his head.

"Liz is supposed to come too. That is, if she can sneak past those stuffy Ravenclaw prefects."

"Liz?"

"Elizaveta."

Arthur still shook his head.

"You know: brown hair, green eyes the works."

"You mean that girl you like?" Arthur teased.

"She's not just _that girl_. She's _the girl_!" Gilbert corrected almost smitten with lust for the Ravenclaw student.

Arthur smiled. "You seem taken for her."

"We were friends for, like, ever." A reminiscent, almost serene, smile substituted his previously anxious expression. "Even before we were born. My Uncle knew her parents."

"I see…"

"They say all purebloods know each other." Gilbert's slender shoulders rose indifferently. "They also say they're related too. So technically I'm related to Liz."

"Nice to know," Arthur muttered, dripping with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Gilbert was describing Elizaveta as if she were a lover, despite blood line. The wizarding world either had different standards about incest or there was something earnestly messed up with Gilbert.

"Yeah…she's my best friend."

"She seems like a lovely girl," Arthur noted half-heartedly. In reality, Arthur could not care for Elizaveta; he knew of her mostly from Gilbert's nonstop ranting, but she was not Arthur's type.

"Lovely my ass," Gilbert scowled rudely. "I don't need some prim and proper bitch. I got house elves that can cook and clean for me. I need a companion, someone who is daring enough to compare to me. Liz is fierce and brave and almost as awesome as me."

Arthur raised his thick eyebrows. "Almost?"

"Okay she's probably more awesome than me," he admitted. "When I was a first year. I thought she was going to be in Gryffindor seeing all of her qualities. I thought the hat had it wrong."

"I suppose." Of course Arthur knew what that was like.

"You know she thought she was a guy, nearly had me convinced."

"Nearly?"

"It became obvious," Gilbert deadpanned.

"I see…" Arthur mused uninterestedly. He began twisting the wool fabric of his green and silver scarf between his pointer and middle fingers idly.

"Yeah, she's one hell of a girl. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know."

Gilbert looked towards the other. "You've got one?"

"You could say that," the English student began only partially lying. He did technically have a boyfriend, if Alfred even qualified as one seeing the sluggish status of their relationship.

"What's she like?"

"Oh you know…smart, a bit awkward…" As Arthur described, a smile curling its way onto Arthur's thin lips.

"Good kisser?"

Arthur shrugged. "Novice, if you ask me."

"Wizard?"

"Of course."

"Does she go here?"

Arthur shook his head twice. "Goes some place in England. I forgot the name."

"What does she look like?" the German student inquired.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes and gorgeous too." Arthur mentally cursed at himself. Why was he describing Alfred? He could have described anyone in the entire world – heck he could've described his mother for all it was worth. In his defense, those descriptions could have been anyone, except it wasn't.

"Got…you know…big breasts?"

Arthur curled his lip showing off his crooked canine tooth. "Why does that matter?"

"She's totally flat as a board!" Gilbert cackled obnoxiously.

"What about Liz?" Arthur protested crossly and locked his arms across his torso stubbornly. "She's not exactly double D."

"Actually she's a size C," Gilbert corrected all too quickly. Immediately, his face heated to a deep shade of cerise from behind his ears to the nape of his neck.

"And how the fuck do you know this?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Went bra shopping." He glared menacingly at Arthur before he could make an abhorrent remark. "Don't ask. It was that or stay home with my brother. And you know that he's a stick in the mud."

"That's rough," Arthur said sympathetically and patted his back twice.

"It was. You'd be surprised how many fucking bras there are!" He threw his hands in the air to emphasize his point. "Pink ones, frilly ones-"

Arthur clutched his temples and shook his head slowly. "I really did not want that mental image."

"Sorry, eyebrows. You're lucky for not having to shop with your girl. You should be grateful that she hasn't brought you shopping, yet."

"Liz doesn't seem like a girl who shops, though."

"She doesn't, unless it's for someone else."

Arthur forced a half-smile. "That's nice."

"Except when I have to go with her," he mumbled bitterly. "But she's practically my family, so I can't really say no."

"Really?"

"Extended family," the albino student corrected. "Purebloods have a big one. You're a pureblood, right? You have a pretty big extended family too, if I'm not mistaken."

"I would really rather not talk about my family," he mumbled.

"Don't blame you. They're all Gryffindor losers. They all think you have that curse or something."

"Not just Gryffindors," he sulked. He slumped further in his chair inappropriately and crossed his arms across his sallow chest.

"Dude, don't tell me they've got the Slytherins to believe it too."

Arthur just looked into his hands, quite ashamed.

"Fucking Gryffindors," Gilbert cussed. "Don't worry dude, I don't think you're cursed. And I would know. I'm awesome like that."

"Thanks Gil," Arthur muttered half-heartedly. No matter what his exterior expressed, Arthur truly appreciated Gilbert's trust in him; he was the only friend he had besides Alfred at the moment, and he was a Slytherin.

"No problem," Gilbert dismissed nonchalantly. "Now that I think about it, I'm glad Liz wasn't a Gryffindor. Anyways, then we'd be rivals and that would not be awesome."

"Why are Gryffindors and Slytherins rivals? It seems so trivial to me…"

The taller of the two Slytherins shrugged. "It's always been that way and that's how it's always going to be."

"Mm," Arthur mused.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?" one of the nurses asked poking her head outside of the infirmary. "Your brother is awake and he is requesting to see you."

Gilbert erected from his seat abruptly and rushed past the nurse, bumping her shoulder on the way. "Luddie?"

The infirmary was quite cramped, although only three cot were occupied. A few tired nurses rushed around the hall with herbal medicines on silver trays and wands in hand. On the farthest right corner was a blond – presumably Ludwig – who was coughing fiercely as he attempted to sit up. "Ja?"

"I brought eyebrows with me-"

Before Gilbert could finish his sentence Ludwig was screaming and pointing at Arthur. "Get him away from me!"

Gilbert turned around and glared darkly at Arthur. "What the fuck did you do?"

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for all the PruHun. I just love them so much!**

**CLIFFHANGER! Anyways, I know the ending is all cliche or whatnot but I'm just so lazy right now...oi. Please excuse my mistakes, I'll get them in the morning.**

**As Gilbert so lovely put it: what the fuck did Arthur do!?**

**STORY ARC HAS BEGUN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED HAHAHA**

**My responses:**

**CartoonCouples101: Eh...sorry but that was not correct :( But that was a very good suggestion (I might have to use it later on uwu) Thanks for reviewing!**

** Guest: ACK! Thank you~**

**Iggy Butt: Thanks for the review! *blushes***

**Sarpndo: Why thank you for leaving a kind review!**

**Lilly927: No sexy times, at least not yet ;) Thanks for the review and suggestions!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU LOVELIES**

**_(It's almost as 100, can you believe it!? I can't!)_**

******PLEASE leave a review before clicking that [X] at the top of the screen.**

**Until next time!**


	15. Of lies and truths

**I'm so sorry, I really have no excuse besides my constant laziness Q_Q**

**So it's break now, WOOT, so that means more updates, possibly? I don't even know...**

**Instead of watching a movie with my sister, I wrote this "masterpiece" haha**

**I won't ramble any further since this chapter is long to begin with so, uh, enjoy~**

**Warnings: Strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and/or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Come in," Yao called. From behind his novel, anyone could tell he was quite disheveled - it being after hours after all. His eyes lacked its usual coppery luster and instead were engulfed by indigo circles and he obviously needed a rest from his constant work.

"Forgive me, Headmaster, I do not mean to intrude," Ivan began. He poked his head, and nothing else, through the small crack he made in the double doors.

"Ivan," Yao breathed, his face flushing a bit. He absently went to primp his wiry hair by tying it back, yet two small strands defied him and curled just above his brow. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Oh, it's not about _that_," Ivan explained in a husky whisper.

"Say what you must," Yao dismissed, albeit a tad deflated.

"Three students were fighting in the infirmary. They are presently waiting outside for you," Ivan explained.

Yao placed his novel on his desk, bending the spine to his current page. His hand absentmindedly raced circles on his temples as if a migraine was about to settle just above his neatly plucked brows. "Send them in."

Ivan nodded once and disappeared behind the large, oak doors. Not a moment passed before the three Slytherins were hauled forcefully into the office. The Headmaster overdramatically exhaled, his chest sinking noticeably, and gestured for them to settle into the wooden chairs before him.

"Really, boys, does one day pass without someone being sent to my office?" Headmaster Yao persisted quite annoyed. Given, it was quite late in the evening and the Headmaster merely wanted was to curl up in his bed with a good book and maybe a certain Russian professor; he certainly did not want to hear testimonies from various students, definitely not the latter.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Headmaster, but I'm innocent. I've always been innocent," Arthur defended with his arms locked across his chest. Really, all of the times he had been in the Headmaster's office were quite foolish: first his juvenile antics with Alfred and now _this_. Maybe he was cursed after all…

Gilbert sneered and slouched further into the oak-wood chair. "Innocent, my ass. My brother saw you! Why else would you be roaming the halls so late at night? Right, Luddie?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja."

"He's under so many medications right now; who knows what he really saw!" Arthur defended.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Don't call my brother a liar! Just because your brothers are fucking Gryffindors doesn't give you the right-"

"Enough!" Professor Brangski shouted and slammed his fists on the table, leaving all but a dent in the russet wood.

The three immediately obeyed and slinked cowardly into their seats.

The eldest exhaled. "Do you think you can explain what happened, civilly?"

"Ha," Arthur snorted. He shot a malicious glare at the silver haired Slytherin. "Gilbert can't be civil."

"_I_ can't be civil?" Gilbert retorted, mocking his English accent.

"I do _not _sound like that."

"Now, if you two are done being children," Yao began, glowering darkly at the students, "we can find out the truth. If you don't mind, Ludwig and Arthur, but I need permission to use your memories in the pensieve."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. "What's a pensieve?"

Gilbert rolled his crimson eyes, quite irritated. "Don't play so innocent."

Headmaster Yao ignored him and motioned towards a water basin. The basin itself was rather small – the circumference was about the size of one's head – and austere in its medieval, grey stoned design. However, the liquid pool crystallizing in the basin emitted a hue of pale greens and blues that contributed to its charmed qualities.

"Now Ludwig I need your memories."

Ludwig nodded and remained silent, as he typically did. He leaned his head forward as the Headmaster drew forth his bowed wand from the pockets in his robe and its tip tapped Ludwig on his left ear. As he drew his wand away, a yarn-like strand, of what Arthur presumed to be, memories and released it in the basin.

The basin rapidly reacted, swirling the colors until they manifested a scene right before their eyes. Arthur's irises grew wide as he watched the milky-like liquid form three distinct figures.

"Ludwig! You're back!" The first figure exclaimed and smiled genuinely. From what Arthur could examine, it was the fourth year Italian student that typically clung to Ludwig, and he was embracing Ludwig.

"Ludwig, we did not mean to pry but, are you ready for our examination? Feliciano told me that you were in the library for a long time; please forgive me for gossiping without your consent," the second figure apologized with an Asian accent.

"Yes, I suppose I am ready." The speaker, presumably Ludwig, turned towards the second figure. "Please, Kiku, it was a minor mistake."

"Yeah!" Feliciano cheered. "That means you don't have to study any longer, right?"

"Ja," Ludwig replied. His aqua eyes drifted to a slit in the castle's cobblestones revealing a waning moon disappearing amongst the mist. "It is getting rather late though…"

"It is almost midnight," Kiku noted stiffly.

"Oh, fuck," Ludwig cussed under his breath. "The prefects are going to have my head."

"Then let us walk you back," Feliciano suggested, his arm around Ludwig's protectively.

Ludwig cleared his throat and recoiled from Feliciano's brash gesture. "Are you sure you two? You would not mind if you got caught?"

"It would be rude of me to decline," Kiku explained.

"I really don't care anyways," Feliciano said with a smile.

"Your grandfather is the minister of magic, I doubt anyone would bother you," Ludwig noted.

"Come on," Feliciano said skipping ahead of them.

"Ah, Feliciano, please wait up," Kiku called; alas the Italian student had already turned the corner.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig called turning the corner.

Instead of seeing the Hufflepuff student bounding in the hallway, he was cowering from a rather slim figure although his face was veiled by a cloak. His slender hand reached into his pocket and drew his wand, a blue glow emitting from its tip without the need for words. In seconds, the three students' knees buckled and collapsed onto the cobblestone floor while the wielder removed his hood and his plump lips curved into a haughty leer.

The figure's feline eyes glinted in the dim radiance of the candles on the walls of the hallway. His coarse, flaxen bangs barely extended far enough to cover his thick eyebrows. He turned on the heel of his foot and waltzed off almost gleefully as the memory faded into a teal mist.

"See! That proves it was Arthur!" Gilbert exclaimed furiously.

"Mm," Professor Brangski mused.

"But we cannot assume anything," Headmaster Wang noted.

"Isn't that enough proof?" Gilbert interjected. "Surely you wouldn't take the side of _the help_, unless of course you were in cahoots with him!"

"Don't be making such rash assumptions," the Headmaster scolded. "Especially with a colloquial like 'cahoots'," he added under his breath.

Gilbert only rolled his eyes.

"Now, if Mr. Beilschmidt has no further comments, Arthur-"

"Oh no!" Arthur slinked further into his chair and gripped the arm rests, his knuckles turning an ethereal shade of white.

Gilbert's expression curdled into a twisted, almost satisfied smile. "Admitting you are guilty?"

Arthur blushed furiously. "No! I...uh...I'd rather not...I haven't done anything I swear! It's just..."

"Just what?" Ludwig asked with a raised eyebrow as if he fed on Arthur's misery.

"Uh..." Arthur began, a bit lost for words. Arthur couldn't explain his situation, could he? How was he supposed to tell the four that he just happened to be wandering in the forbidden forest and just happened to be kissing the Gryffindor prefect? It was embarrassing enough at the time, given how awkward Alfred had made the entire situation, but to watch it again?

"It's quite embarrassing!" Arthur pleaded.

"Embarrassing? Oh please," Gilbert sneered. "You are guilty, just admit it!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not guilty and I can prove it!" Arthur prided. The English student leaned his head towards the cusp of the Headmaster's wand as it repeated the same ritual as Ludwig had. Headmaster Wang lowered the toil of memories into the basin while the blues and greens fused and unfolded before the five.

"Do you think we should be heading back now?" Arthur asked while his head perched on someone's shoulder.

Said someone lifted his shoulders in a pathetic shrug. "Eh…are you cold or something?"

Arthur scowled, obviously annoyed at his sudden moments and faced him. His green eyes locked onto his recognizable blue ones. "No, I am not cold," he said in his obnoxiously American accent.

"Holy shit, you're dating that Gryffindor prefect?" Gilbert interrupted. "I can't believe this!"

Arthur's round cheeks tinged crimson. "I think that is enough proof!" he shouted and waved his hands in front of the miasma of his memories.

"No I want to see more!" The German – or should he say Prussia – Slytherin pushed Arthur aside with satisfied smile; his scarlet eyes watching the scene unfold further.

"Well I'm kinda cold!" Alfred pouted, his bottom lip pursing out mocking that of a child. "Give me your scarf!" The taller of the two reached for the fringes of Arthur's green and silver scarf before wrapping half of it around his own neck.

Arthur's eyebrows scrunched together. "Don't you have your own?"

"Not with me," Alfred said with a grimace. "_Somebody_ didn't let me get ready."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, this is _way_ more romantic." Alfred turned his head towards Arthur's. "Right?"

Arthur's peachy face turned a scarlet red. "You do look good in green," he noted.

"Not as good as you do!"

Arthur bit his bottom lip while his fingers idly played with the fringes of his black robe. "I suppose everyone has a soft side."

"Even you," Alfred replied with a goofy smile, his fingers absently curling around Arthur's.

"Happy? I told you I'm innocent!" Arthur replied when the scene faded into cerulean swirls. At the moment, Arthur was happier that his memories faded when it did and that two students, a professor, and his _headmaster_ did not see him kiss Alfred rather than being innocent or not.

Headmaster shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"I know! This is too fucking good to be true!"

"Language Mr. Beilschmidt!" Headmaster scolded.

"Oh come on, Prof, you have to admit this is hilarious! The cursed kid of Slytherin is dating your precious prefect of your favorite house."

"Mr. Beilschmidt, this is hardly a laughing matter," the Headmaster said, obviously embarrassed as well.

Arthur smiled triumphantly. "I told you I am innocent!"

Professor Wang shook his head. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but we can't be certain. From what I have seen someone is attempting to blackmail you, whether changing your memories or a polyjuice potion."

"Huh?"

"I mean that we can't be certain of the truth..." Headmaster's voice trailed off.

The room became unbearably tense.

He shook his head. "Ludwig, Gilbert you are dismissed."

The two German brothers stood from their chairs and bowed politely. "Yes, Headmaster."

"Headmaster! I swear I-" Arthur spurted when the two brothers slammed the door closed, yet was interrupted by Headmaster Wang.

"Arthur." Yao's mood softened. "I know you are innocent."

"You do?" Ivan and Arthur asked in unison.

Headmaster Wang nodded. "I've been around longer than you think…I understand your predicament."

"You do?"

"Yes, you are a very powerful wizard. I have been told that you can perform magic without wands or words. I have not seen one with such advanced knowledge since Harry Potter."

"Oh, um, thank you?" Arthur asked, unknowing if that was a compliment or not. Being raised a muggle, Arthur was quite confused who this Harry Potter character everyone the Headmaster was alluding towards. Arthur supposed he was a legend, a hero to the entire magic community by the way students and professors spoke so highly of him. He must have heard that name thousands of times in his first two months of classes, not to mention the times on the Quidditch post, yet it had never been brought to his attention who this Harry Potter was.

"You know, you remind me a bit of myself at your age."

"Oh, how so?"

"Powerful, strong-willed and foolishly in love."

"Why thank you-wait…_you_ were in love?"

The Headmaster waved his hand with a blush tinting his cheeks from flesh to red. "Oh but that was ages ago. It's not that important now anyways. I know it's not meant to be with him." His copper eyes glanced towards Professor Brangski not too subtly.

Arthur's plump lips made an 'O' shape.

"I'm getting off topic aren't I?" The Headmaster shook his head. "As I was saying, I know that you are innocent, yet I have my doubts. I know parents would not appreciate if I kept you here with their precious students trying to learn."

Arthur deflated. "Oh, I understand."

Headmaster raised a hand. "Arthur, I know you are a sweet kid, but this is a matter of safety. You are forbidden from all Halloween events and you will take classes with me or Professor Brangski from now on."

"Sir!"

"Ivan, please. Besides, someone needs to protect you from this curse. I have thought long and hard why this hat put you in Slytherin, but I think I have a clue: you are destined to unite the houses."

"Yao," Ivan breathed.

Arthur paused. "Is that all?"

Headmaster nodded. "Yes, you are dismissed. Professor Brangski, please lead Arthur to his new room."

"New room?"

"Well...you obviously cannot go back to that raging lunatic – no, that is out of the question."

"Um...as noble as that is, I doubt any Slytherin would want to room with me anyways."

Headmaster Wang's face curled into a smile. "Who ever said anything about a Slytherin?"

"You don't mean…?" Arthur asked.

The Headmaster winked once.

"O-Oh, um, t-thank you, Headmaster," Arthur sputtered clumsily and took his leave.

"Oh, and if you ever leave property again, you will be expelled."

Arthur bowed. "Yes, sir."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: Yao you sneaky bastard ;)**

**AHHHH LOOK AT ALL THE ROCHU**

**Hehe Harry Potter reference :P**

**Don't worry, the next few chapters will calm down a bit and be more UsUk centered**

**To my darling reviewers:**

**animeluvv679: Thank you for the review! However, he is not related to the Basilisk, but that was a very good suggestion~ **

**Lilly927: Hehehe Gil bra shopping ;) Thank you~ And poor ARthur :/  
**

**Iggy Butt: Because! MWAHAHA! Anyways, I thank for for the review!**

**Guest: uwu Thank you!**

**aquamarinetiger98: Thank you! I am super glad that you like this!**

**Sarpndo: o_O I know right? Thank you for reviewing!**

**FredFredBurger: THANK YOU! Aww this is so nice! I try very hard to incorporate HP into this :) YES! And Iggy _will_ meet a unicorn, someday...**

**DracoAureus: *blushes* Thanks! I was totally thinking the Sherlock thing too (it didn't help that I rewatched the season, huh?)**

**HOW MANY TIMES CAN I SAY THANK YOU UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL?**

**_(SEVEN AWAY FROM 100 HOLY CRAP)_**

**PLEASE leave a review before clicking that [X] at the top of the screen!**

**Enjoy your summer**


	16. Of talks and fights

**Again, no excuses. I was going to update on Canada Day but, Canada Day. And then yesterday for the fourth but, the fourth. Oi. So I suppose this is good enough?**

**I'm sorry to keep you all waiting :/**

**Unlike last summer, I actually don't have an excuse besides summer classes so...**

**But I interrupt these ramblings to thank everyone who reviewed and made this story where it is today! Wow 100+ reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU~**

**Before I ramble on and on, please enjoy today's not-so-lovely chapter!**

**Warnings: Strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and/or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Alfred," Arthur whispered to the sleeping student. Alfred looked serene under the covers of his bed, almost at peace with himself – his mouth was curved into a content smile and his flaxen bangs drooped into his face, just barely covering his relaxed eyebrows and fluttering eyelids.

However, Alfred's sleeping body remained silent.

Arthur exhaled loudly and shifted his weight onto his left leg, visibly uncomfortable being left alone in the room with his sleeping boyfriend. "Alfred," he said in a louder tone. "You're going to be late."

Alfred turned onto his stomach unconsciously.

"Alfred Jones, wake up!" The shorter blond roughly kicked his bed frame.

"Mm," Alfred stirred.

"That's it!" Arthur exclaimed quite frustrated. The Slytherin student squeezed his eyes closed and focused on manifesting a bucket of water into his outstretched hand.

"What!?" Alfred spurted, spitting water from his mouth. He was a bit disorientated when he woke up, courtesy of the water and his late night last night, but he could recognize a few objects. His room was as disorganized as always - red and gold robes draped on the windowsill as well as a few comics and textbooks spewed on the floor. The only anomaly was a blond figure looking quite furious at him.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked, his mind registering the name with his lovely, albeit pouty, face. Instinctively, the American student bunched his gingham duvet up to his naked chest - so what if he slept naked? He wasn't exactly embarrassed - no, Alfred Jones does not get embarrassed especially over his soft abdomen - he was merely startled. Yes, that had to be the case.

"What the fuck? Why are you here? You're not supposed to-"

"I have a letter from the headmaster," Arthur deadpanned. He thumbed the pockets to his school robe and fished out a crinkled piece of parchment. He carelessly tossed the ball letting it tumble onto Alfred's bed.

Alfred's eyes skimmed the paper's cursive writing with an unreadable expression and then gazed up at his boyfriend. "I don't get it! I still don't get why you're here! You shouldn't-"

"Quit rambling if you want to hear what happened," Arthur chased with more bite than he originally intended.

Alfred obeyed, albeit a bit hurt that Arthur snapped at him, given how well the previous night's date went.

Arthur exhaled. "Well…after I walked you to your dorm, I met up with Gilbert in the halls. He was at the infirmary for his brother and two other fourth years that I simply can't remember their names. We talked for a bit about little things, mostly his quote-unquote love life with Liz. However, when Gilbert's brother awoke, he accused me of petrifying him."

"I still don't get how you ended up in my room."

"Let me finish, you twit!" Arthur tugged on Alfred's stray, albeit damp, strand of golden hair.

"Ow," Alfred grumbled, wincing at Arthur's odd behavior. It was widely known that he had a bit of a temper and was arrogant as well, but everyone had their faults. Sure, he wasn't exactly the perfect boyfriend - he tended to act cold towards his lover despite his true affection - but rarely did he ever show such physical harassment since the two began dating one month prior. Anyways, Alfred wasn't exactly a perfect boyfriend either due to his excessive clumsiness and countless physical imperfects, not to mention the fact that he was preventing their relationship from progressing. However, Arthur loved Alfred through and through, even if he had a peculiar way of showing it, and Alfred knew this was true.

"Anyways, when the headmaster sorted the situation with his...err…I forgot what that thing is called. It looks like a wash basin…umm…"

"A pensieve?" Alfred asked. The prefect had only heard about the pensieve from defense class, but its enchanted properties seemed absolutely magical, no pun intended.

"Yes, that thing. From Ludwig's point of view, I was the one who harmed Ludwig and his friends. However, to prove my innocence, they had to see my memories."

"Don't tell me they…" Alfred's round cheeks flushed to a hue of crimson reds on his naturally tan skin by merely remembering what happened last night.

Arthur nodded. "Mind you, the Headmaster and Professor Brangski were there as well."

Alfred nibbled on his bottom lip. "Did they see us...you know, kiss?"

"Thank the heavens no," Arthur explained, his shoulders visibly relaxing. "But they did see us cuddle."

"Shit," Alfred cussed. "No one was supposed to know!"

"Don't you understand Alfred? I'm fucking banned from the academy now and all your _American _mind can think of is our relationship? Do you really have no decency at all?" Arthur raged and flicked Alfred's forehead with his thumb and index digits.

"Banned?"

"Yes, banned," Arthur confirmed and plopped onto the edge of Alfred's bed a tad deflated. "Banned from classes and some Halloween event."

"Then why are you here?" He hesitated before adding, "Shouldn't you be expelled?"

"You never did let me finish my story," Arthur nodded.

Alfred raised an eyebrow as if to cue the English student to continue.

Arthur exhaled before finishing. "Once the two left, Headmaster Yao decided that I should attend classes with him to make sure I don't become evil like some Riddle student decades ago. And to keep me safe, I should stay with you."

"Me? But we're…?"

"I know. We're dating."

Alfred shook his head. "No, you're a _Slytherin_."

"I'm not actually in a house anymore, to be honest, as much as Headmaster proclaimed I'm some 'prophecy for Hogwarts'," Arthur said, adding air quotations for amusement.

"So…?" Alfred drew out, the word lingering in the dawning air of the prefect's dorm room. "We're not in trouble or anything?"

"Except for trespassing out of hours, no."

"Stupid Slytherins," Alfred muttered under his breath.

Arthur rolled his green orbs. "I thought I was a Slytherin."

"Babe, you know what I meant," Alfred whispered in a husky tone. He roughly pulled Arthur closer to him by his green and silver tie and licked his lips seductively.

"Babe?" Arthur asked, ruining the moment. "Really Alfred?"

"I thought it sounded sexy." Alfred pouted, finally sitting up to cross his arms over his chest similar to a child. "And if it's any consolation, I don't think you're cursed."

"Gilbert told me that too, right before he betrayed me."

"I wouldn't ever betray you," Alfred said sincerely.

Arthur rolled his eyes, ignoring his affection completely. "Shouldn't you get breakfast before class?"

"Shit! You're right. Let me get dressed real quick. Turn around."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. "Turn around?" he questioned. Arthur was his boyfriend for heaven's sake! Not to mention that he had all of the same, err, parts as Alfred. He surely didn't have to hide anything.

"I'm changing so turn around, duh."

"Fine." Arthur pivoted on the heel of his foot, his jade eyes scrutinizing Alfred's-no their room. He could not believe how disorganized his boyfriend was, yet he somehow managed to keep his uniform and a hair tidy. Before the end of the day, Arthur would clean the room, yes that would be a pleasant surprise for Alfred and for his self as well as himself.

"Okay, the coast is clear," Alfred all but sang in a high pitched voice. Arthur wondered how he had so much energy in the morning but failed to question it, his mind more preoccupied with other things.

"You don't want to miss breakfast, right?"

"You're right!" Bursting with a morning high, Alfred innocently pressed his lips of Arthur's cheek. "See you later."

.

"I can't believe he's actually here."

"How is he even a prefect?"

"He's in my astronomy class! What if I get the curse?!"

"What a fat loser."

The hushed gossip immediately ceased when the American prefect situated himself into his normal seat between Seamus and Matthew near the head of the Gryffindor table.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" Alfred pouted.

Seamus rolled his dull green eyes. "You can't be that oblivious!" he spat.

"Um…I have no idea what you are talking about," Alfred answered naively. He reached for the plethora of assorted confections on the extensive tables, grabbing two biscuits and a blueberry muffin. He took a large bite out of his muffin, managing to get a few crumbs on his robes which he failed to wipe away. Honestly, he could care less about a few food stains on his robes, especially with how delicious the food was; that's what cleaning spells were for.

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"Yes, I do, for your information. I feel as if I went in a time machine or something. Everyone's acting how they did when I was a first year!" When Alfred was in his first year, he was far different than he acted now: he was brash and perky and irritating, almost like a fly. What most upperclassmen despised was the fact that he was a heavy-set American who clearly should have been a Hufflepuff like his brother; he could never be a hero, in their eyes.

"Well maybe if you weren't dating my cursed brother, then maybe-"

"Whoa! Slow down!" Alfred exclaimed and swallowed the last bits of the muffin. "Who ever said anything about that?"

"Don't lie to me," Seamus snapped acerbically. "We all knew it. I thought it would be me, to be honest."

"That I would date? Come on, dude, I'm straight." Alfred forced a laugh from the back of his throat. 'Pa

"Straight as a rainbow, maybe," Matthew muttered.

"It's wrong to assume-"

"I'm your brother, Alfred," Matthew deadpanned darkly. Unquestionably, the Canadian Hufflepuff felt a bit betrayed by his brother, but who wouldn't under his circumstances. He thought he could trust Alfred and that Alfred, in turn, trusted him.

"So what if I'm gay? Plenty of people are! For fuck's sake, you're gay!"

"That's not the problem!"

"You lied to begin with and you're dating a Slytherin to name a few," Seamus hissed.

"Why does it matter? He's your brother!"

"Half-brother," the red head corrected.

"Mattie's my half-brother and you don't see him disowning me!"

"I'm not the one who's cursed!"

"Arthur's not fucking cursed either; why does everyone think that?"

"Maybe because he's spread his curse onto you? Think about it, everyone found out you're gay and doesn't want to be near you. It's common sense, Alfred."

"I'm still the fucking prefect of this school, and if anyone gives us shit…" Alfred threatened.

"You'll what?" Seamus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," he answered hopelessly.

"We are supposed to be your friends, not him," Seamus began while his tone noticeably softened.

"Are you jealous or something?" Alfred asked cheekily.

"Jealous of Arthur?" Seamus mocked with a scowl. "As if."

"Then don't make me choose between you or him." The honey blond narrowed his eyes at Seamus. "Because you're going to lose."

"You would choose Arthur over your own family?" Matthew asked with a crestfallen expression on his soft features. "You know I wouldn't choose Francis over you…"

"You've known this bitch for what, a week? Don't you see Alfred; he's got you under some curse or potion or something!"

"He needs someone right now; someone who won't abandon him, someone who will be his hero. You're in Gryffindor, right? It's time to start acting like it. Good day to you."

"Something's rotten in the state of Denmark," Seamus grumbled to Matthew. "And I'm going to find out what it is."

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: WHAT IS QUALITY?**

**(I not so secretly didn't edit this but it's late and I want to curl up in my bed with animal crossing :/) **

**I apologize for the shitty-ness and lack of UsUk :/ it will come~**

**To my lovelies:**

**Iggy Butt: Thank you, but no intense UsUk yet...sorry :/**

**moocow4me: Aww thank you~ I will try to write more often!**

**narusasuforever1: I will try to update! *blushes* Thanks!**

**Bowbowbow: AWWWW Thank you so much! I know how hard it is to come out and review so I thank you with all of my heart~**

**pyxie506: uwu Thank you~!**

**aquamarinetiger98: I love RoChu so much! And I don't doubt Arthur will enjoy his new room ;) Thanks for the review~**

**TheWeaverofWorlds: POOR ARTIE :( I'll try to update more! Thanks for a wonderful review!**

**DracoAureus: Aww thank you! It's very hard to maintain quality...I wonder what Francis has to say about this hmmm...ROCHU 3 and I will always watch Sherlock!**

**CiaranMichaelis: Why thank you my dear! I'm so glad you enjoyed this~ USUK + FRANADA FOREVER ((I've actually never watched Black Butler so that reference is completely coincidence)) **

**DaIvanbraginski: I promise more 'domestic' UsUk soon~ Thanks for the review!**

**Elisha: Can't stop. Won't stop. Thank you so much!**

**awesomenesss101: Aww thanks~ (HP+APH=BEST)**

**Guest: That's a pretty good guess, but I'm not giving anything away ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lilly927: Hehe imagine that (Q_Q) And what a nice surprise tee hee! Thank you so much!**

**(how did I get 14 reviews in a chapter? FOURTEEN!? that's the most I've ever gotten!)**

**I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALL! YOU HELPED ME REACH 100+ AND IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO FOR YOU LET ME KNOW~**

**PLEASE leave a review before clicking that [X] at the top of the screen!**

**Have a happy and safe summer**


End file.
